Grome: Club Olympus
by Becky Lawliet
Summary: Annabeth Chase is at her lowest. She now works for Octavian in Club Olympus, but when Famous Percy Jackson, the guy everyone fears, turns up, her life will suddenly take a high. And so will the lives of her new friend and room mates. But, something threatens to destroy the happiness she feels. Gaia. The group now must fight together for the good of Grome. For the good of each other
1. Young and Beautiful

Annabeth Chase got out of the taxi and looked around the city of Ellinika, the main city if the Greek side of Grome. This place was beautiful. Greek style Mortals in togas and chitons, Demigods in Greek armour with weapons in their belts walking around calmly. And she lived here now. She was outside the place she was to live, a flat with a few others girls, she worked with then as well. Since she got kicked out, she'd been poor and starving. Now she was desperate. And now she had been reduced to working at Club Olympus for a guy called Octavian. She walked into the building and climbed up to flat. She knocked on the door and a girl with dark, messy hair answered. Her eyes were also dark and piercing.

'Are you... Annabelle?' She said narrowing her eyes.

'Annabeth, it's Annabeth.' Annabeth said and pursed her lips. The girl held out her hand.

'I'm Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano.' She said. Annabeth shook her hand. Reyna opened the door and saw several other girls sleeping everywhere. Two looked sixteen. 'Wkae up everyone!' Reyna shouted. Everyone jumped. The two sixteen year olds were curled up together, and had "BFF" barely written on their hands. One of the girls was dark skinned with brown hair, well, cinnamon coloured hair. Her eyes were dark brown. The other girl was deathly pale, and thin, but not "OMG she's ILL!" Thin, but nice thin. She had black hair and tiara headband thing, which was green and blue. Her eyes were the same mix of colour. Her eyes reminded Annabeth of the sea, ever changing and unpredictable.

'morning Hazel.' The pale girl yawned.

'We slept on the floor.' Hazel sighed. 'Thalassa!' Thalassa shrugged and looked up at Annabeth.

'Hello!' She said and grinned. She had a cut at the base of her neck, it looked fresh. A girl with tanned skin knelt down and looked at the cut.

'Did Octavian..?' She trailed off. 'Bastard.' She cursed. Her hair was chocolate brown and her eyes seemed to change all the time. She was beautiful, even if she just woke up. Annabeth wondered if she was a daughter of Aphrodite, or even Venus.

'This is Piper.' Reyna said pointed to the tanned girl. Piper waved. Another girl sat on a window ledge looking out the window. She had flame coloured hair and had another girl sitting next to her. They were both silent. 'That's Kerasen and Calypso. They're... Scarred.' Reyna looked away from Annabeth and instead looked at Kerasen and Calypso. Kerasen's eyes were amber and bright, as if they were aflame. She had burns scattered all over her. Calypso had cinnamon hair as well, and dark brown eyes. She wore a white chiton even though she had just woken up. Everyone veered into getting ready for the day. Most wore more normal clothes, loose shirts and shorts with converse like Annabeth was wearing, Piper had white feathers in her hair, Hazel's hair just hung. Thalassa and Hazel stood close together.

'Are you coming to work or staying here?' Reyna asked.

'She'll come.' Calypso said. 'Octavian said she has to come. he said he needs to prepare us all for tonight.' Everyone shuddered but Annabeth.

'Why?'

'Percy Jackson.' Kerasen scowled. 'He's coming tonight with his friends.' Annabeth looked at them.

'Octavian will tell you who he is.' Reyna said and her expression hardened.

* * *

The walk to the place "Club Olympus" was long. They weaves in and out of alleyways. When they came to the club, Annabeth wanted to cry. This was her life now, dancing and serving drinks for entertainment. A scrawny boy with blonde hair stood in the middle of the club, directing a group of girls dressed similar to them, constantly scorning them.

'Octavian.' Reyna said. Octavian turned and glared at them.

'thirty seconds and you would have been late.' He said harshly. Thalassa winced, as if his voices were a slap in the face. 'Get on the stage, direct the new girl... Actually, come with me Miss Chase.' Octavian said and grabbed Annabeth, dragging her off somewhere upstairs, they pasted a changing room or something for all the girls, and Annabeth knew she would be in here tonight. Burlesque dancing was what this club was about, Burlesque and singing and entertainment. And this guy, Octavian, ran it all.

'Annabeth Chase. Tonight the most respected and feared man in all of Grome will be in this club tonight.' Octavian said.

'Percy Jackson? Who is he?'

'He is neither good nor bad, he fights on the side of the gods Annabeth, but he is feared. He is ruthless and cruel. Or so people say. Him and his... Friends shall be joining us tonight. So you had better dance like the others. Can you sing?' Annabeth shook her head. 'Lies, I can tell you can. You shall sing with Piper, she charmspeaks in her singing to make people like it all.'

'What-'

'do not argue.' Octavian said coldly. 'You work for me, so do as I say.' Annabeth wanted to cry again, but she held strong.

* * *

They had been practising all day. Thalassa was one of the singers as well. Now everyone was getting ready for the day. Piper helped everyone perfect their make-up. The clothes everyone wore were blue, Annabeth noticed. It reminded her of the clothes dancers from Aladdin wore, but instead of the baggy at the ankles trouser things Jasmine wore, it was full briefs. Thalassa sat next to the window singing softly to herself. Annabeth came and sat next to her. Everyone was doing their hair.

'I'm scared.' Thalassa said and shook. 'All the things they say about Percy Jackson... We're related, me and Percy.'

'How?' Annabeth asked and looked at the sixteen year old. How had such a young girl lost herself to this place?

'We're both kids of Poseidon.'

'what do people say about him?' Annabeth asked quietly.

'They say he doesn't tolerate most things. And he kills without even blinking. And his friend, Jason can _fly_ and stuff, this other guy, Leo can summon fire and they say that Percy is so ruthless even the gods are scared of him. He beat _Ares_ in battle.' Thalassa looked like she was going to cry. 'He's so scary.'

'I'm sure he's completely fine...' Annabeth lied. She sighed and looked out the window. Suddenly a limousine whizzed down the end of the road and parked up. Thalassa tensed.

'HE'S HERE!' She yelled. Everyone froze and some people shuddered. The boy that got out the limo was dark haired and kept his head down, a few people came out behind him. A red feathered harpy, a red haired girl, a Cyclopes, a blonde boy, a short kid, a huge kid, a satyr. Was this the famous Percy Jackson?

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Everyone was panicking but me. The guys who had gotten out the limousine were the closest to the stage. Reyna put everyone in their places and she looked at my sympathetically.

'This will be hard, but stick in there.' Reyna smiled encouragingly. When the music started, Reyna went back to her place. The curtain Rose and I resisted the urge to flinch from the light, instead I looked straight ahead and fell in step with everyone else and how they danced, I had memorised it all. Thalassa stood next to me and flicked her wrists, water on either side of the stage lifted up and down as she moved. I didn't look anywhere else but at a spot in the back of the room. I felt disgusted. All of this was awful. Thalassa and Hazel were only sixteen. The music died down and everyone stopped moving, I felt eyes on me and shifted uncomfortably. Thalassa shuffled closer to me and grabbed my wrist.

'First table. He's watching you.' She whispered. I looked and saw the guy who was Percy Jackson, staring at me with his piercing eyes, which were sea green. I expected them to be hard and cold, but they were warm and alive with energy. His hair was jet black and messy. He was handsome. His clothes were slight smart and slightly causal. He smirked at me and I felt heat rush to my face. I looked away, but I felt his gaze stay on me. Octavian stood in front of us and held his arms up.

'Welcome to Club Olympus!' He exclaimed. 'Next up we have the wonderful lady here.' He gestured to Piper, 'singing for us. And she shall be joined by our two lovely girls,' this time me and Thalassa. 'For a second song.' He smiled, it was fake, and didn't fit his face. 'But first we have more dancing!' he left the stage and we switched with another group of girls.

'Don't worry.' Reyna said. 'you'll be serving with me for a while before you're called back up.' She put a hand on my shoulder. She took me to the bar and taught me how to serve the drinks right. If there was a right way, maybe it was Octavian's way. I served drinks for a while before the bar guy looked at me nervously, his name was Lee. He was married, I could tell from the ring on his finger.

'Table one.' He said and looked at me like _sorry, but I can't help_ I knew who sat in table one, Percy Jackson. I walked over with the plate of drinks, trying to calm myself down.

'Lemonade?' I said, the red haired girl raised her hand and I placed it in front of her.

'Whats your name?' Percy Jackson asked. I looked at him

'Annabeth.' I said quietly. 'Beer?' The blonde took the glass from my hands, not snatching.

'That's... An unusual name Annabeth.' Percy said and grinned. 'I like it.'

'Thanks.' I fought back a smile. 'uh... Fire bomb?' I read the small sticky note in the side of the plate, what the hell was a fire bomb? The short boy raised his hand. I put down the last drinks, Percy's and the short guy's, in front of them and turned to leave.

'Annabeth!' Percy said suddenly and I turned my head. 'Why do you work here?' I scowled and shook my head. No I would not tell him that. I walked away.

'You alright?' Lee asked.

'I'm cool.' I said. Lee tutted. He held up my wrist and I saw I was violently shaking. 'Ok maybe not.'

'Oh dear.' Lee looked up on the stage. I looked as well and saw Thalassa standing there, she had changed completely, wearing the same sort of clothes, but black instead of blue. 'Piper must have been sick or something.' I looked at the young girl as she closed her eyes and music started up.

'I've seen the world

Done it all

Had my cake now

Diamonds, brilliant

And Bel Air now

Hot summer nights, mid July

When you and I were forever wild

The crazy days, city lights

The way you'd play with me like a child.' Her voice was beautiful. I hadn't expected it like this. I leaned my back against the bar and listened to her.

'Will you still love me

When I'm no longer young and beautiful?

Will you still love me

When I got nothing but my aching soul?

I know you will, I know you will

I know that you will

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

I've seen the world, lit it up

As my stage now

Channeling angels in the new age now

Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll

The way you play for me at your show

And all the ways I got to know

Your pretty face and electric soul

Will you still love me

When I'm no longer young and beautiful?

Will you still love me

When I got nothing but my aching soul?

I know you will, I know you will

I know that you will

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

Dear lord, when I get to heaven

Please let me bring my man

When he comes tell me that you'll let him in

Father tell me if you can

Oh that grace, oh that body

Oh that face makes me wanna party

He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds

Will you still love me

When I'm no longer young and beautiful?

Will you still love me

When I got nothing but my aching soul?

I know you will, I know you will

I know that you will

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?' People clapped and Thalassa blushed. I don't think I could sing like that. I knew the song, it was a movie called "The great Gatsby." And it was my favourite.

'How did Thalassa end up here?' I asked Lee. He shrugged.

'she followed her sisters. Flamma, my wife, and Kerasen. Flamma said their mom had killed herself in front of Thalassa. Thalassa never speaks about her past. She was missing for a long time. She's to young for this. Octavian will put her up soon.'

'Put her up?' I scowled.

'Well, guys can request a girl to like, have a day with them or something.'

'Am I on that!' I said with wide eyes.

'Probably.' Lee shrugged. 'Don't worry though, not just anyone will be able to hire you.'

'Why?'

'Well you're a daughter of Athena right?'

'Yeah and?'

'Well, Octavian judges who is worthy of his girls not many are. That's why Reyna and that others are still pure. Soon though, someone will come along who Octavian judges as worthy. That's why Flamma left when I married her.'

'No...' I trailed off looking at the sheepish Thalassa and the others girl dancing. They were all doomed. I might be doomed. I flicked my eyes over to Percy and saw him talking to Octavian. The blonde guy was scowling at Percy like he was shocked. Octavian nodded. I went up to the changing room. Piper was sitting there breathing deeply.

'What happened?' I asked her.

'I panicked. Octavian... Gods, he'll kill me. Was Thal alright?' Piper said and wiped her eyes.

'She was amazing.'

'Annabeth Chase!' Octavian called. He came over to us and Piper flinched when he raised his hand. He handed me a slip of paper. It had an address on it. 'Go there tomorrow.' He said. My hands started shaking.

'Octavian!' Piper exclaimed. 'No!' She yelled. Octavian scowled and pinched her arm. Piper yelped.

'Is this...' I trailed off feeling sick. 'No!' I said. 'i refuse to do something like this.' I had to defend at least some of the pride I had left. It was the only thing I had left now. Octavian raised his hand and _CRACK _he slapped me around the face. I stumbled backwards and cupped my cheek in my hands.

'You will do as you are told!' Octavian growled and left. I yelled insults at him. Piper stared at me in amazement.

'You answered him back even after he... Annabeth i'm so sorry.' She hugged me and I cried out.

'I was... I was kicked out by my step mom.' I blurted. 'I was... She told me I was no good for the family... She kicked me out... I came here... Now all this...'

'It's fine. I'll talk to Octavian. Reyna will as well.' I had a feeling I knew who it was anyway. That's why he was talking to Octavian. But his friend looked so shocked... I was still surprised Percy was so... Normal... Young. How could people be so scared of a guy with such a friendly face? But now I knew why. He was unpredictable. That's why people feared him. They never knew what he'd do next. 'Just stay up here.' Piper rubbed my back. She left. I was alone. I thought about my two friends who I'd lost. Luke for one, had disappeared years ago. Thalia had joined the hunters of Artemis. They both left me in a place called New Rome. But I had to leave. I went here and got this job. Now look at me!

'uh... Annabeth?' A unfamiliar voice said, I turned around and saw the red head from Percy's table.

'Who are you?' I sobbed.

'Rachel, I'm Rachel Dare, Percy's oracle.' Rachel awkwardly stood there. 'Well are you coming tomorrow? Percy wants you to come and I know it's sudden and stuff but be at that address by like... I dunno twelve?'

'I don't have a choice, Octavian is making me go.' I said coldly.

'Oh Octavian didn't explain did he?' Rachel smirked. 'Percy wants a date with you.' I froze. I looked up at Rachel with wide eyes.

'A date?'

'Yeah. A date. Percy wants a date with you tomorrow at twelve.' Rachel winked.

'Well... Sure?' I said uneasily. The scariest guy in Grome wanted a date? Wow. He really wasn't what I expected. But maybe that was good.

'Cool!' Rachel grinned and turned on her heel. Why did... What?

'one hour till closing!' Reyna called up. I decided not to just stay up here, I fixed the cry lines in my make-up, although I hardly wore any. And went back downstairs. But there was someone new on Percy's table. He had black hair and a pale face, his eyes were dark as well. He had an aviator jacket hung on his chair and a t-shirt with skull designs on it, his jeans were black and he had a chain for a belt. His sword was three feet long and seemed to be Stygian Iron. It was terrifying. The boy looked sixteen and moody. But he watched Thalassa, who was on stage, with a sort of awe. I looked at Thalassa and realised she'd changed into a black mini skirt and black pumps with a strap top, the top had two tridents crossed over each other. She also had fingerless gloves and a dragon ear cuff. She, probably for decency, wore leggings that went down to just above her knees. I looked at Percy instead. He seemed so... Normal. How could people be afraid of him? _How could the gods be afraid of him_? How did he win a fight with Ares? Were those just rumours? I guess I'd ask tomorrow.

Yeah, tomorrow.

* * *

**WELCOME TO GROME! Yeah mix between Greece and Rome = Grome... There is a roman side and a Greek side, on the Greek side you have to respect the views on the Greeks have and same for the roman side. So pairings. **

**Jasper, Percebeth (duh), Nilassa (Nico & Thalassa), Caleo, Ellson (or is it Tyla?), Octvichel/Rachvian, Flamee (Flamma & Lee) Hank, and many others to be mentioned. But yes I put Calypso in this world. **

**That Lana Del Rey song is amazing *sings it in awe* bup Lana is amazing anyways. **

**Review please! ;)**


	2. The mighty fall

**Thalassa POV**

Not good. Not good _at_ all. Annabeth had a huge red mark across her face, and Piper had a pink mark on her arm. Octavian. I felt anger rise inside me. Hazel must've seen it in my eyes.

'Whats wrong?' She asked quietly. She knew how secretive I was, how I hated showing emotions and acted like a little girl to throw people off.

'Octavian probably slapped Annabeth.' I snarled. 'I will murder that... That... That bastard one day!' I made a strangling gesture with my hands and Hazel laughed. Cover it up with a joke, nice one Thalassa. Annabeth was standing at the bar. I guess she was going with my half brother tomorrow. Yuck. I hated to think about Percy. I hated it. He was my brother, but he didn't even know it. I thought the tridents would give some sort of clue, as well as the water tricks. But he must be thicker then a cyclopes, no offence to my _other_ brother Tyson who actually knew me. Well. He knew I was his sister. He could tell. I saw it in his eye. It stung, to think my siblings were together and I was here. It hurt. Especially when Annabeth spoke with Percy. It didn't seem fair how everyone else knew all their siblings but here I was with my half sisters on the mortal side. Then I realised it was ridiculous and got on with my work. Running up sides, slipping around Annabeth, getting changed and coming back down.

'That was quick.' Hazel frowned. 'Not the signature clothes?'

'No. No one else is wearing theirs. Annabeth still isn't used to all this anyway.' I grinned. 'Why go over the top?'

'Haha very funny Thal.' Hazel looked around. 'Crap, new guy at table one.' She hissed. I looked out as well.

'Isn't that the son of Hades people were talking about a few weeks ago? What was his name?' I said. Hazel shrugged.

'Oh look a half brother of mine. Well, looks like we match now Thal.' I scowled at her. Talk about "ouch"

'I don't even remember his name. But didn't he trick Percy or something and people were hyp about it?'

'I think so.' Hazel frowned. 'Whatever. Is Annabeth alright?'

'No. Octavian called her on a job tomorrow.'

'_Pardon me_?' Hazel's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. 'That's not cool.'

'oh did I mention it's with Percy my half brother?' I added. Hazel's eyes were about to pop out her head. I couldn't help smirking. 'Don't worry, apparently it's "a date" that's cute.'

'Percy Jackson going on a date with a worker from Club Olympus? That'll be in the papers.'

'Oh shush.' I pushed her so she momentarily lost her balance but she recovered quickly. 'Annabeth was so surprised!'

'Did you spy again?'

'It was Percy's oracle in our changing rooms of course I was spying! Helllloooo I do want to know my brother shit head.'

'Alright alright, calm down hot head or you'll be a pyromaniac tomorrow.' I glared at Hazel and she burst out laughing. I couldn't help smiling myself. Pyromaniac jokes hurt, Kerasen was a pyromaniac. But she only spoke to Calypso about it. Not me. Not Flamma. Not Lee. Calypso. Wow Kerasen, nice logic. But then again I only spoke to Hazel about... Well, everything.

'Yo half an hour till closing ladies!' Lee said from the stairs.

'Cool!' I said and he left.

'Care for one last dance amici?' She used the Latin word for "my friend" she did that often. But sometimes I randomly said Greek words. Hazel was Roman based, daughter of Pluto. Where as I was daughter of Poseidon on the Greek side of Grome.

'If I must.' I sighed. When I was on stage, I saw Annabeth looking around. She was weird. She didn't tell anyone where she came from, but then again, not even Hazel knows where I come from. Truth is, I come from an island that wasn't mainland. It wasn't even discovered. It was in the sea of monsters. I can't say much. But I hate that place. I had left when I was young and free willed, left the sea of monsters and went to a different place. A place I was trained to fight, I had a place to sleep and I grew up. I became a seasoned fighter. And here I was. Working for Octavian. Flamma and Kerasen had it much easier then I did. Flamma had a fucking husband. I had no one but Hazel. I guess the girls, but they wouldn't accept me if I told them my past.

'Closing time!' Lee announced. I jumped down from the stage as people went out. I walked around making sure people were leaving, it only made my lift easy. Then I turned around, walked forward and bumped into someone. Well, more like banged heads with someone. I yelped and fell backwards, but the person grabbed my wrist before I fell. I opened my eyes and saw it was the guy from Percy's table, the guy who tricked him.

'Ow.' He said and rubbed his forehead, letting my wrist go.

'Sorry.' I scowled.

'Nevermind.' the guy said and looked at me again. 'You're a kid of Poseidon aren't you?' He said quietly.

'Yeah and?' I hissed.

'That means you're related to Percy.' He frowned. 'Whats your name?'

'My name? Seriously dude?' I rolled my eyes.

'C'mon Nico!' That Rachel girl called.

'I... Uh... Gotta run.' Nico said and ran off.

'Nico!' I said at the last minute, he turned his head. 'Thalassa! My name is Thalassa!' He left. I grinned. Thank you life, a friend of Percy knows I exist and who I am. Score.

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

Everyone dressed again and we all left. Thalassa and Hazel linked arms and walked ahead, giggling and talking in hushed tones. I felt giddy. I had a date tomorrow with the most feared man in Grome, and really he was a nice guy from what I've seen. I sighed.

'Annabeth's got a date tomorrow!' Thalassa grinned.

'Who is it?' Calypso sighed. 'Don't fall in love please.' She muttered.

'Calypso you gotta match?' Kerasen asked.

'No.' Calypso lied. I saw her light someone's cigarette earlier. Kerasen was a pyromaniac. Fire + Kerasen = Don't do it.

'home sweet home.' Reyna said opening the door.

'Ok so Annabeth, have a bath, wash your hair, get loads of sleep and we talk in the morning.' Piper grinned.

'Yes ma'am.' I rolled my eyes and got in the shower room, I had brought one pair of pyjamas with me. I washed for about an hour, wrapped a towel around my head and got dressed. The pyjamas had owls on them. Yes, owls. What? My mom was Athena.

'We basically sleep everywhere.' Piper awkwardly scratched the back of her neck. Reyna was sprawled across the sofa, Calypso was curled up next to the window on a thin mattress looking into the night sky. Kerasen was under the coffee table sound asleep. Hazel and Thalassa were top and tailing on a thin mattress like Calypso's. 'Do you mind top and tailing?' Piper asked.

'No, I don't mind.' I said. Piper pulled a mattress, which looked slightly bigger then the rest, into the middle of the floor and put a blanket over the top. I crawled under and fell asleep. It was the best night of sleep I'd ever had.

* * *

'wakey wakey sleepy head.' Piper shook me awake. I opened my eyes and everyone was gettimg ready. 'It's ten. Let's get you ready for your date.' She winked. I groaned. I dug out some clothes from my duffle bag, jeans and an orange t-shirt. I liked the orange t-shirt. I threw on converse with it.

'Give the address to a taxi dude. He'll take you there.' Piper said.

'Wow Pipes, it's only eleven, she's got an hour!' Thalassa shook her head.

'This is one of the mansions. It'll take an hour to get there.' Piper rolled her eyes at the sixteen year old.

'Oh... Do you want one of us to drop you off?' Thalassa said. I knew she wanted to see where her brother lived. It didn't seem right, her hopes were to much, especially in a world like this. 'Nevermind.' She looked away. I felt sorry for her. But I didn't even know her last name. That was weird. Piper rushed my into a taxi and paid for it before hand. I looked at the buildings of the town and almost died. It was all so beautiful and Greek styled. Ellinika was the big city. And it was amazing. People were walking around without a care in the world. As I was driven towards the richer areas, places got bigger and people became fewer. Then the driver stopped.

'That one.' He pointed to the white mansion, It was the biggest by far. I blinked and got out the taxi, looking around the place. It was hot today. I pressed the buzzer and the gates opened, I walked in and the closed rather quickly. The oracle, Rachel, ran towards me and grinned.

'You came.' She smiled.

'Of course.' I raised an eyebrow. She shook her head and grabbed my wrist, taking me towards the mansion. I looked at the front gardens, everything was well kept and the fountain was amazing, carved from marble it looked like. Inside the mansion was better. Rachel opened the door slightly and we slipped in. The blonde guy was leaning on the banister half way down the stairs.

'Hello Annabeth. I'm Jason.' He smiled. 'Jason Grace.' Alarm bells went off in my head. _Grace_. Thalia.

'Hi.' I said. I felt sick suddenly. This couldn't be Thalia's brother right? Thalia never said about a brother. Ever.

'Percy's out in the garden with Leo.' Jason said to Rachel. Rachel nodded and led me through the mansion, Jason followed behind, but at a distance. The gardens were cool. Percy and the other guy, Leo, were playing ping pong. Percy had sunglasses on and was shirtless, wearing swimming trunks. He was lean and muscular and tall.

'Dude!' Percy yelled as he hit the ball.

'Give up Jackson!' Leo grinned.

'Never!'

'Boys!' Rachel yelled. Percy and Leo dropped the bats and saluted Rachel.

'yes ma'am?' Leo said sarcastically. Rachel smirked.

'Annabeth is here.' She gestured to me. Percy smiled and took off his sunglasses. His eyes were just as green as the last time I saw him, just as green and just as warm but piercing.

'Hey Annabeth. Welcome to my mansion.' Percy said. 'What should we do now?' Percy looked at Rachel.

'Gods, I'm not gonna give you a prophecy for what to do today Percy.' Rachel scowled. Percy shrugged.

'Let's hang with Nico shall we?' Leo grinned. 'I think he's lazing in the ballroom.'

'You have a ballroom?' I raised my eyebrows.

'Course.' Percy grinned. He took my hand and led me back to the mansion. I blush furiously at his touch and shook my head. No. No. No.

Yeah he did have a ballroom. And yeah Nico, the guy I saw sitting with them last night, was sitting there on a chair, slumped and staring.

'Nico.' Percy said and kicked the younger boy lightly. Nico looked up.

'Oh.' Nico said.

'Where is Zhang?' Jason scowled. 'Haven't seen him all day.'

'Probably in town.' Nico shrugged.

'Well. I hope he gets sushi.' Percy ran a hand through his hair. He suddenly became conscious he was holding my hand still and let go.

'All you eat is that disgusting stuff. It's _seaweed_!' Leo said in disgust.

'Seaweed brain.' I grinned. Percy smirked and raised an eyebrow.

'Nice one Leo.' Percy slapped Leo around the back of the head. 'Who fancies speed boats?' He said.

'I'm in!' Leo grinned.

'I suppose.' Rachel shrugged.

'No.' Nico scowled. 'Can I speak to you for a second Percy?'

'Later.' Percy said and ran off. Rachel scowled.

'Jackson!' She yelled and ran after him. Jason shrugged.

'Since they are to rude, just follow me.' Jason said. He started off and I walked behind him. I itched to ask the question about Thalia. It was annoying me. I hadn't spoken to her in weeks. Did he even know? Was he even her brother?

'Hey Jason?' I said. He turned his head. 'Do you by any chance have a sister?' He frowned.

'I think I do.' He shrugged.

'Do you know her name?' I asked.

'Well, I know her last name is Grace.'

'Thalia.' I said. Jason stopped walking.

'You know her?'

'She was like an older sister to me. She's a Hunter of Artemis.' I saw a mix of emotions cross Jason's face.

'Really?'

'Yeah.' I scowled. Jason carried on walking in silence. We went to a dock, and Rachel stood at the end.

'He went in the water.' She scowled. 'He hasn't come up, stupid son of Poseidon!' Rachel huffed. 'C'mon Percy!' She called at the water. I went to the edge and looked in. Percy was laying on the bottom, grinning with his hands behind his head.

'Seaweed brain!' I yelled. 'Get up here.' Percy opened his eyes and raised his eyebrows again. Suddenly a turret of water pushed me forward. I fell into the water and yelled. I went under the water and gestured to my wet clothes. Percy shrugged. I went up for air.

'He's being stubborn.' Jason shook his head but smiled. 'Typical. He'd stay under there for hours. It's because Frank won't bring back sushi.'

'He likes sushi.' I said. I went back under the water and swam towards him. I flicked him on the nose, but he just ignored it. I had to keep getting air, but when I pinched his arm he yelped. I grinned. Percy had an evil smile on his face. I swam up for air.

'Any luck?' Rachel had her hands on her hips.

'He is stubborn.' I grinned. 'But I was raised with stubbornness. All they need is something shocking.'

'Do something surprising then.' Jason looked bored. I thought if the most crazy thing to do. I swam back down and Percy stared. I gestured up.

'Haha sushi.' Percy said. _stupid seaweed brain_. I thought. I swam closer and kissed Percy on the cheek. He grinned and turned red. 'Ok, sushi can wait.' He said and pulled us both back up to the dock.

'How hid you...' Rachel looked amazed.

'My amazing charm.' I said sarcastically. 'No I just pinched him really hard.'

'Underwater.' Jason rolled his eyes.

'Whatever man. Hey... Where'd Leo-'

'SUCKERS!' Everyone turned around as Leo stopped his speed boat, after doing a full three-sixty and spraying us all with water. Although Percy stayed completely dry. 'Hell yeah!' He threw his fist in the air.

'Leo!' Rachel yelled. 'Gods, these guys are such children!'

'Calm down ginger.' Percy grinned. 'Watch.' He smirked at me. Suddenly a huge wave went over the speed boat and it turned around, Leo yelled and then went under the water. The speed boat stayed in the water, but Leo was no where to be seen, until he lifted half his body onto the dock.

'Curse you Jackson...' He muttered, completely out of breath.

'Loads already tried. C'mon!' Percy said and walked off somewhere.

'Why is he so... Why is he so ADHD!' Rachel complained and lifted Leo out the water completely, letting the younger boy flop on the dock. She raced off after Percy.

'Aren't we all ADHD?' I blinked, most demigods were.

'Frank isn't.' Jason shrugged. 'But Leo always acts like an ADHD who has drunk three bouts of coffee.' Jason added. Yeah, Leo did look like a coffee freak.

'Percy is just... I decisive!' Leo exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and followed Rachel. This was turning out to be a rather... Work out day, running, swimming. What next? I finally caught up with Rachel.

'ADHD. Funny, Oracles don't get that sort of stuff.' Rachel sighed. Percy was messing around with the ocean. 'How can he be so… calm all the time? Any minute a hydra or any monster could pop up. Paranoid, they said.' Rachel huffed.

'You have no idea what it's like being as paranoid as me.' I shook my head.

'Why are you paranoid?'

'I move to a strange city, meet strange people, work in a club as...' I couldn't say it. 'And now I meet him.' I gestured towards Percy.

'I thought he was perfect when I met him.' Rachel mused. 'But we didn't... Uh, we weren't meant to be. I saw that once I became the Oracle. I can still date and shit, but not proper...' She trailed off.

'me neither. I never even had a relationship. I just had Thalia and Luke.' Rachel paled when I said Luke. 'What?'

'Luke... Luke Castellan?' She said, a mix of emotion ran across her face.

'Why? How do you know him?' I demanded. 'Rachel!'

'Wherever have you been? You're the owner of the cursed blade Percy found... You're...'

'i'm?'

'You're the one Percy was meant to meet but he didn't. You're the one with the blade that has reaped. And you don't even know... Luke is dead.'

'W-what? I knew that!' I shouted. 'I knew that! Where did you find my knife?' I had lost it so many years ago.

'He was Kronos. He knew about your knife and took it away I think. Then Percy found it and I heard something in my head, "_Wise girl's tears shall soften hearts, While her reasons will harden souls._' I had no idea... Daughter of Athena... Wise girl though?'

'Shut up Rachel!' I exclaimed. I didn't want to hear those words again. 'Just shut up about it.'

'Sorry.' Rachel blushed. 'Sometimes I just get carried away... Have you told anyone?'

'No. No I haven't. And I don't plan on it.' I hissed. Sore subject.

'What were you two shouting about?' Percy said coming towards us.

'Nothing.' We both said with wide eyes. Percy's eyes darted between us and he raised his eyebrow. How could he do that! I hated it when people do that. I can't do it.

'Well anyways, travelling to a beach house in a few weeks, care to join us Miss Chase?' Percy asked with a grin. I thought how great that would be, but the girls... How could I leave them here? Especially Thalassa. She would be really pissed off.

'I would go... But I can't.'

'Why not?' Percy asked and pouted. He looked so cute when he pouted.

'My... Reyna, Hazel, Piper, Kerasen, Calypso and Thalassa.' I scowled. 'I can't leave them.'

'Then they can come with us!' Percy smiled. 'More there are, the more fun it is, right ginga?' Rachel frowned but nodded. 'Let's go invite them.' He said. 'Blackjack!' He called.

'Oh for goodness s- BLAH!' Percy made water splash Rachel in the face.

'Wait! Warning! Club Olympus!' I said. 'Their at Club Olympus working!'

'Who cares?' Percy grinned and a black pegasus landed next to him. Percy jumped up into the pegusi and held out a hand for me. I accepted and got on next to him. Blackjack took off into the sky and I screamed.

'PERCY!' I hold on tight around his waist. We were so high up. I wasn't scared of heights, but it was still a human thing, plummeting to your death isn't on anyone's list of things to do today. Blackjack started to lose altitude, I looked down and saw Club Olympus below us. I blinked. It was get closer until Blackjack landed outside. Percy cleared his throat.

'Annabeth...' He trailed off. I let go of his waist and he jumped off Blackjack. 'Coming?' He grinned. I jumped down and he caught me. It wasn't needed, but he did it anyway. I went in and Octavian was yelling that they weren't doing it right, Piper scowled at him

'Do we have to practice for a event that is several months...' She trailed off when she saw me. 'Annabeth!' She exclaimed.

'Huh?' Thalassa looked up and went even more pale then she already was. 'Oh my gods!' Hazel tried to calm the other girl down. Reyna stared wide eyed, I guess she wasn't used to people being around.

'Uh..' Percy awkwardly stood there.

'Reyna, Hazel, Piper, Kerasen, Calypso, Thalassa? You coming over here or what?' The girls looked at each other before climbing down from the stage.

'Hey.' He said to all of them.

'Hey I'm Thalassa!' Thalassa said a bit to enthusiastically.

'Uh...'

'She's child of Poseidon.' Hazel grinned. 'And my BFF.' They bumped fists and smiled.

'Whoa, Annabeth you didn't say I had a little sister here.' Percy said and frowned. 'That's not right. You're a kid, why are you here?'

'Well... I uh... Had some complications in life.' Thalassa went sickly green.

'So anyway, Percy wants to invite us all to the Oracle's beach house because it's summer really soon, like in a few days.'

'SUN?' Kerasen yelled very suddenly and sharply. Calypso stared at the other girl.

'Totally. Beaches as well.' Calypso said and grinned evilly at Kerasen. 'And probably bitches. It's Fos Island right?'

'yeah I think.' Percy shrugged.

'Oh man I love that island. Nice one!' She raised her hand for a high five, Calypso grinned as everyone left her hanging. 'Oh c'mon!' She scowled.

'OH MY GODS FOS ISLAND!' Thalassa exclaimed. 'That's just off the Ellinika docks? Five miles out.' She blinked. 'How the... Oh yeah I forgot!' She rushed to her duffle bag and handed something to me, it was small and cold. 'Key.'

'Oh. Cool.' I said and slipped it into my pocket.

'Your welcome Chase.'

'oh this is sweet.' I turned my head at the familiar voice. I looked into the face of the devil, Maley. She was judgemental, sarcastic, evil and every bad name under the sun. I hated her with every fibre in the body. 'Lovely to see you again Annabeth.' She smiled. 'I will be telling your father and step-mother of this... Scandal that is your job and home.' Maley pretended to suddenly realise something. 'Oh hang on, they won't care!'

'Who the hades are you?' Piper said and looked furious.

'Maley my sweet. I handle things for people when they can't do them alone. Your father wants to know where you are. After all, Thalia can't protect you anymore.'

'Leave me be Maley!' I snarled. She stepped past me and pointed at Octavian.

'I own Ellinika. I own everything in this club.' She raised an eyebrow before she went off and spoke quietly with the shorter boy. Fury raced through my veins, but if she did own this club, she could get Octavian to fire me. I can't afford that.

'Soooo... Now what?' Hazel said.

'We should probably get practising Ha-' Percy cut Thalassa off

'You could all hang at mine for a few hours.' Percy shrugged. Thalassa blinked.

'For real?' She grinned.

'Totally.' Percy smiled.

'GET CHANGED!' Thalassa yelled and sprinted off to the changing rooms. Hazel ran after her.

'I... We have work, so we have how much time?' Kerasen said to Calypso.

'four hours till opening.' She said.

'Octavian! We're going with Percy Jackson!' Piper called behind her. Octavian scowled. Piper grinned. 'I like this.'

* * *

**Everyone will get a POV **

**JADE YOU READ IT YAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY **

**I always Fangirl at Nico XD especially in the books I have to just take a deep breath and restrain myself XD. I was writing this up for planning and I was like JADE HAS TO READ THIS. yay!**

**thanks to all who followed and Reviews are amazing ya know! (I really love hearing from you guys :D) **

**see ya!**


	3. Smile

**Kerasen**

'OH MY GODS IT'S HUGE!' I yelled as we got into the mansion, this eighteen year old owned this place? This guy was also my little sister's big brother.

'Wow.' Piper said, her voice echoing.

'Guys calm down.' Hazel raised an eyebrow. Thalassa was stood completely frozen, her hand going to her green bead necklace. Tsunami, her hidden weapon. She never ever used it. She said it become both a sword and a trident. Cute. My weaponry was much more advanced. It had got it from my dad. Two golden daggers fitted perfectly to my hands, even as I grew up. Calypso threaded an arm through mine and I smirked.

'Gods, this place rocks.' She said and hummed the tune to "Dirty little secret" and grinned at me. It made me feel so awesome when she grinned.

'It sure does.' I said.

'Percy!' A voice yelled and a sixteen year old boy tumbled down the stairs. He landed at mine and Calypso's feet and had a massive grin on his cherub like face. He was covered in grease and oil marks. 'Rachel's gonna murder me!' He laughed and jumped up.

'Your own fault.' Percy shrugged. 'We have more guests by the way.' He added gesturing to us.

'Ah yes, pretty ladies.' the boy grinned. 'I'm Leo Sexy Valdez.' I scowled at him.

'Calypso.' Calypso said and raised her eyebrows. 'This is Kerasen.' She pointed at me.

'Madams, let me escort you both through the Mansion of awesome.' Leo grinned and bowed. I had to fight back a smirk and instead frowned.

'Ahhah, no Leo. You'll lead them astray.' Percy shook his head.

'c'mon!' Leo groaned.

'Where is Tyson and Grover?' Percy frowned. 'And Jason, Rachel, Ella?'

'Tyson and Ella are hanging in the library, Grover is eating the cutlery probably, Rachel is hunting me down, and Jason is... Uh... Somewhere?'

'Right cool.' Percy nodded and ran up the steps two at a time.

'Hazel!' Thalassa squealed and pulled at her bead necklace. She looked excited.

'Thal, c'mon hurry up.' Hazel sighed and waited for her friend. Every time I looked at my little sister I wanted to cry. She just disappeared one day, right after our mom died. After we found out who are dads were. Flamma had obviously been a child of Hephaestus, Thalassa a child of Poseidon. But I am a child of Ares. Yeah, I'm not that thrilled about it. I had always been fierce and some described my stance and style as pretty warlike. Especially when I wore my daggers.

'That Leo guy is alright.' Calypso said.

'Don't talk to me about dudes. Cally, I am not a dude girl.' I rolled my eyes.

'Fine then Miss Lesbian, but flirting doesn't hurt.' Calypso shrugged. _Yes it does,_ I wanted to say, badly. She seemed to forget for a minute exactly what I had been cursed with. 'Sorry.' She said after a minute.

'It's cool.' I sighed. We were in a large sitting room now. Leo was behind all of us. He kept looking between us all. Thalassa scowled at him. She didn't like contact with people. So I guess Leo looking and all this was uncomfortable for her. I couldn't go to her. That was something I left to Hazel. It hurt to be close to my sister. Hurt more then what my curse could do. All those years I had lost her... Ouch.

'Sooo you're my half sister.' Percy said to Thalassa. I felt sort of torn. Thalassa was _my_ sister. But then again Percy would be so much better then me at being a sibling. So much better.

'Yeah.' Thalassa shrugged. 'No big deal though.'

'It really is.' Percy raised an eyebrow. 'Considering there aren't many, or rather, any other kids of Poseidon but you and me. I mean, human kids, of course there is Tyson as well.'

'Well... I dunno this stuff I'm sixteen!' She huffed. Quite the little actress, I may not have seen her since she was a five year old kid, but I still knew how brilliant she was at hiding things. She used to steal chocolate from mom and say "Nymphs" whenever mom asked. She almost convinced me. Almost.

'Oh, it's you.' Another voice said. Thalassa blinked.

'Nico don't be creepy.' Percy scolded what seemed to be the shadowy corner of the room. Instead a boy stepped out, dark clothes and dark hair and eyes like obsidian. And he was staring at Thalassa.

'We met.' Thalassa raised an eyebrow. 'Last night I believe?'

'Yeah.' Nico scowled. 'I wanted to talk to you Percy.'

'Uh, Nico, I have a new sister.' Percy said gesturing to Thalassa. 'Big deal. Kind of need Rachel here right now.'

'LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' A rather angry voice screamed. A red haired girl burst into the room and Leo paled. She tackled him to the ground and pinned him easily. 'WHAT, BY NAME OF THE GODS, DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING STEALING MY CLOTHES?' She yelled at him.

'He... Stole your clothes?' I blinked.

'Yeah!' The red head scowled. She looked at Percy. 'You requested me here?'

'Sure, where is Frank?' Percy asked.

'making sushi.' Rachel sighed.

'really?'

'No.' Rachel grinned. 'He's with Jason I think. I hate those guys together, they make me look so freaking small.' Rachel pouted.

'Rachel?' Leo shifted uncomfortably. 'Could you like... Not?' Rachel glared at him, obvious message, _shut up_.

'You are small.' Thalassa scowled. 'I'm small. It's better for dodging and running.' She sighed.

'You've done a lot of that then?'

'Yeah.' Thalassa raised an eyebrow. 'I had to being a tiny little girl, people are bound to try and catch me, especially with-' she silenced herself and her hand touched her upper arm. I knew there was some sort of mark there, but only Hazel seemed to know what the mark was. And she wouldn't tell no matter how much I pestered her.

'Especially with what?' Rachel frowned.

'My... Uh... Tsunami?' Oh, the Tsunami excuse.

'What now?' Percy looked slightly confused.

'Tsunami.' Nico said, everyone looked at him. 'An anicient weapon of Poseidon, the origin of a Trident. Poseidon was said to give it to his female kids. Although he doesn't have many, with the Tsunami, the girls are warriors. Tsunami is a dangerous thing to wield. If she has it, there is no doubt at some point people would be after her.' Thalassa stared at him weirdly. 'Only the best have Tsunami.'

'Dad gave you Tsunami?' Percy stared at Thalassa.

'Yeah. I think. Probably. I found it when I was-' she silenced herself again. 'I was swimming and... Well I saw this.' She unclipped her necklace. She stood up and held the beads in her hands, they quickly formed into a rather large sword with a green stone hilt. Thalassa hissed as if touching the sword hurt. memories. It was memories with the sword that hurt. Nico looked slightly impressed and walked over.

'There it is.' He exclaimed and pointed to the Greek symbols on the hilt "Τσουνάμι" 'Tsunami.' He grinned.

'This is the sword version but I can just... Mind out the way a second Nico.' Thalassa said and clicked a button on her sword'a hilt side. It grew in length and developed three deadly sharp pongs. 'Trident!' She grinned. It still said "Τσουνάμι" along the side. Thalassa twirled it in her fingers expertly. 'I've had it since I was a kid, like six years old I believe.' She said. Ouch, she had got it after she ran away from us. I winced and Thalassa frowned at me. She looked away quickly. Tsunami turned back into a sword.

'We have to fight.' Leo grinned at Thalassa. 'I wanna fight that thing with a hammer, see how long it lasts.' Thalassa scowled.

'No.' She said. 'No it's to dangerous for you to fight me.' She smirked slightly.

'it's true.' I shrugged. 'She's strong, my little sister. Well, half sister.'

'Leo, how is Festus doing?' Percy asked the younger boy. Leo's grin disappeared.

'He's on the Argo. He's fine. Tyson helped me put him on there.' He said. 'I have to get back to my ship. See you later ladies.' He said and left.

'So who is worthy to fight Tsunami?' Percy asked with a smile.

'Not many, only people with weapons to match, otherwise it doesn't end well.' Thalassa said and frowned. 'It's complicated-'

'basically, Tsunami is more in control of the wield's movements and uses the ever changing appearance to fool enemies, the weaker the enemy, the more Tsunami tries to kill. Thalassa here wouldn't be in control of the Trident form, therefore it would be dangerous to fight her. Unless she harbored control.' Thalassa stared at him again, but this time more like, _Oh my gods you're amazing_. I didn't like that look.

'Is that...' She pointed at his own sword. 'Stygian Iron?'

'Yeah.' Nico said.

'Oh gods that's awesome.' Thalassa grinned, she was a real weapon geek. 'Want to fight?'

'What the hell!' Reyna slapped Thalassa around the back of the head. 'simplemente porque él tiene una espada de metal legendario no significa que usted sólo puede tener un duelo con él!' She said in spanish. Thalassa scowled.

'I am a sixteen year old, that's adult in Roman terms right? So i make my own choices.' She hissed. Thalassa was scary, with slightly hollowed cheeks and high cheekbones, sharp and angular, the stance of a warrior, always tensed and ready, never off guard. She was what a child of Ares should be. Not like me, I wasn't even the best like i should be, not being vain or anything, but it's a Ares thing. But i liked how warlike my sister was. It reminded me of the blood we shared. Flamma was the same as me, not into extreme fighting, but she had a creepy essence to herself. But Reyna and Thalassa both knew Spanish, so whenever Reyna wanted to scorn the younger girl, she would do it in Spanish.

'PANCAKES!' Rachel exclaimed and ran for the door. That made everyone laugh. Even Thalassa smiled a bit. I shrank into the background, completely uncomfortable with all these people around me, yeah, for a kid of the war god, I was a real coward.

* * *

**Piper**

So after the bouts of laughing and stopping, looking at each other and laughing, Thalassa and Nico geeked out weaponry. Then they spoke about something call Mythomagic.

'I tried to play it with Frank this one time but he didn't seem understand the Poseidon card. I... Uh, calmly told him that that wasn't how it worked.' Nico said.

'Could you teach me how to play it?' Thalassa asked, going a little pink. She hated talking to most people but Hazel was a free card. Someone Thalassa trusted. But she flowed so naturally in conversation with Nico.

'Sure.' Nico said. 'I have my entire collection in my room, c'mon I show-'

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA no.' Percy said. 'Fighting, fine. Going into each other's rooms, no. Not okay at all.'

'Wow I only just met you.' Thalassa rolled her eyes.

'Jackson.' A guy's voice said, I turned around. The guy looked like a roman statue, his hair was tidy and military cropped, his eyes electric blue and held a sort of deep sadness. He has muscular and tanned arms, he looked slightly taller then Percy. He had a tattoo on his wrist, SPQR with an eagle and twelve black lines. I knew it was from that Roman camp, "Camp Jupiter". He was amazing.

'Jason Grace.' Percy replied.

'Rachel made blue pancakes.' Jason grinned as Percy jumped up and ran for the door, ran back, grabbed Annabeth's wrist and ran off again with Annabeth yelling behind him. 'This way.' Jason said gesturing for us to follow him. Reyna looked at him the same way she had looked at Percy the other night. Gods, this girl and her obsession with roman like people. It was no lie, Percy had the same sort of aura around him as a roman. I didn't want her to look at Jason. Gods I sounded like a prat. We all followed Jason through the huge house. Thalassa was humming quietly. Reyna was steering the young girl like a mother led her child through a busy street. We were all so protective of Thalassa, maybe because the scars. Maybe because that tattoo. Who knows? But it was still something we all subconsciously did. But hang on a second, _blue pancakes_?

'Um... Jason?' I said, my voice still slightly echoed. It was weird not having to use charmspeak to a guy. That was all I really did for Octavian, charmspeaked the guys into having fun and paying extra. Octavian and his money schemes involved all of us, I just hate the fact soon Octavian will find a use for Annabeth. That will be the day I punch him.

'Yeah?' He said over his shoulder.

'Blue pancakes?' I raised an eyebrow.

'Percy's mother used to dye all his food blue. It's his favourite colour of all time. So whenevee Rachel is in a mad mood she makes blue pancakes and it's amusing to see how excited Percy gets and what he says the blue does to the food.' Jason smirked slightly. He had a scar on the side of his upper lip. I wondered how he got it. We got to a big dining room, with a huge table and huge stack of blue pancakes in the very middle. Percy sat at the top of the table, the head chair happily eating the pancakes, already ten were stacked on his plate. Annabeth sat on his right with two pancakes on her plate, as was sensible. She hadn't exactly told us, but we guessed she was a child of Athena. Rachel was half way down the table staring at a fixed point in front of her.

'Rachel, don't zone out. Percy, that is a respectable pile of pancakes.' Jason grinned. Rachel jumped out her trance and looked at if she would say something. Then she closed her mouth and shook her head. Percy grinned at his friend.

'I know. Hey, where's Grover?'

'I dunno. Let me go get them.' Rachel said and got out her chair. She stumbled on the way and rubbed her temples.

'She's got a prophecy on her mind.' Percy said, his eyes darkened for a second, perhaps in thought. 'she obviously doesn't know when it'll happen. Be ready for it Jason.' Jason nodded.

'Take a seat.' Jason gestured to the table. 'Pancakes all around.' He sat down exactly opposite Percy. Nico sat opposite where Rachel sat, obviously didn't like sitting near people. Reyna tried to steer Thalassa next to her, but Thal wasn't having it. I almost laughed as the younger girl took her own place, no where near Reyna, she was next to Nico. Hazel sat next to Thalassa, directly next to Annabeth. Soon we had all sat down and were eating pancakes. Blue pancakes. In Percy Jackson's mansion. Thalassa held her beads in her hand and examined them. She was thinking about something. Thalassa was always thinking about things. Bad things mostly. Or how she was going to execute Octavian.

'Haha, yeah Rachel don't murder me.' Leo came in with several others behind him. Rachel being one of them, her expression furious. There was a Cyclopes, harpy and satyr as well. The harpy had red feathers and stood close to the Cyclopes. I had heard about them as well. Gossip and all, Tyson was Percy's brother, Ella was a very smart Harpy? And the satyr was the guy Percy grew up with, the guy who led Percy to be trained at Camp Half Blood. Grover. There was also a guy that looked like a grown up baby, or a really, really big baby.

'he used my clothes for Festus.' Rachel huffed. She sat down in her seat and leaned her head on her fist.

'Leo used your clothes for... Festus?' Percy momentarily stopped eating.

'No biggie right? I was gonna give them back...' Leo grinned uneasily. 'Until uh... Festus kinda... Burnt them?'

'Leo.' Percy raised and eyebrow and shook his head.

'Can I just ask why we have loads of hot girls around suddenly?' Leo said trying to change the subject obviously. It kind of worked.

'Well, that's another sibling of mine.' Percy pointed at Thalassa. 'And this is Annabeth.' He gestured to Annabeth, of course. 'And uh... Wait a sec, never asked your names did I?'

'Name's Kerasen Fairfield.' Kerasen said. Thalassa was at her quickly. 'Child of Ares, Half sister of mine is also your half sister Percy Jackson.' Kerasen nodded her head at Thalassa. 'Oh and I'm also a Pyromaniac.'

'I'm Calypso...' Calypso just said her name and nothing else. We didn't know whether she was a demigod or a mortal, she just said her name. Every time.

'I'm Hazel, child of... Uh... Pluto...' Thalassa nudged her best friend.

'child of Pluto? That's Roman Hades.' Percy looked at Nico. 'Does that count as your sister or not?'

'Yeah it does. Nice to meet you Hazel my new sister.' Nico said not even looking up from his pancakes.

'Then Kerasen must be Frank's sister as well right?' Percy furrowed his brow. 'Right?'

'Sure.' Jason shrugged. 'Hey Frank, you gotta sister.' He looked at the baby man. 'He's a child of Mars.'

'Oh great I needed siblings that actually talk to me.' Kerasen said with a pointed glare at Thalassa. Sometimes, Kerasen's eyes scared me. They were amber but when she saw fire, they reflected the light to make her look loads more like Ares. And when she was mad, it was like the fire was already reflecting even though she couldn't see it. They turned gold when she was fighting or training.

'I'm Piper. My mother is Aphrodite.' I said to draw attention for the two Fairfields. 'And that's Reyna. She's Roman.' I pointed at Reyna. She sighed.

'My mother is Bellona.' Reyna said.

'So now we all know each other-'

'Hold on a second.' Kerasen cut off Percy and jumped out her chair. Everyone looked at where she looked and saw Thalassa, but one thing wasn't right.

Thalassa had a letter in her hand. One with the same symbol as the tattoo on her arm.

* * *

**Oh gods shit will happen. Nico and Thalassa! Nilassa! Thalassa's name is translated into "Sea" in Greek. Somehow. OMG that logic though. **

**Anyways, next chapter I'm hoping to get Leo and Thalassa POV but who knows what my messed up brain might do?! **

**Also at like chapter five the reason this is rated M will probably show up..**

**…**

**reviews are always welcome! **

**(Review guys)**


	4. In the end - LP

**Nico**

How did that letter appear? I was watching everything the whole time. That's impossible. But it was there, perfectly sealed in her hands, the mark on the front and back reminded me of the marble carving version of the first Titan War, but it was different. It was a mixof different swirls set in an odd way. Like a secret code.

'Thalassa.' Kerasen snapped. Thalassa's panic slipped away from her face and she faked a grin.

'Isabella sent me a letter, she's a friend of mine!' Thalassa lied obviously. It seemed to fool everyone else. But I could see the real emotions in her eyes. Pain, longing, fear and worry. I know those emotions so well.

'Rights, well we'll be off on Sunday this week so all you guys can come to the mansion and we will use the speed boats.' Percy continued to explain what kind of things we'd need on Fos island. But I wanted to know what that letter was. I looked up at Thalassa again. It was shocking how she looked like Percy. The only differences seemed to be she was smaller, and her eyes were a mix of bright green and blue. And she was a girl. A really awesome girl who had Tsunami, an awesome weapon. I wanted to shake these idiotic thoughts out my head, but that would look weird.

'I need the toilet.' Thalassa said suddenly.

'Uh... That way?' Percy pointed in a direction no where near the toilet. I rolled my eyes.

'I'll show you.' I got up and started walking, I heard Thalassa following and as soon as we were out of sight and earshot, I feel in step next to her. She was holding the letter like it was blazing fire she was forced to touch. 'What is that? Truthfully.' I said, she jumped and looked up at me, she was shorter then me, not by much.

'I can't.' She said, sounding a little desperate. She went in the toilet and locked the door. I waited outside, because I knew it would be bad.

**_ BANG _**

I jumped out my skin and knocked on the door. Thalassa sobbed on the other side.

'Thalassa?' I said. 'Open the door please? Are you alright?' No answer. I could risk shadow travelling in, but what if she was... You know what, fuck it. I shadow travelled in the toilet and Thalassa was sitting with her back to the door, letter thrown across the room and tears streaming down her face. I picked up the letter and the three most terrifying words in the world were written on the paper.

_we are coming._

'Thalassa? Who is coming?' I said still staring at the paper.

'Gre... jaj...' She sniffed. 'Pri...'

'pardon?' Thalassa forced herself to stand up, she leaned against the wall.

'Grejaj Pri.' She said without fault, her hand was on her arm, digging her own nails into her skin. The name Grejaj came from the Titan times, I knew that much. But what did a Titan have to do with a Pri? A Pri was a guard, an army of Soilders. Elite Soilders with the best weapons you can get. 'My past.' Thalassa took a deep breath.

'Were you apart of a Pri?' I asked slowly. It would explain why she had to keep running and moving.

'Yeah.' She sniffed and lifted up her sleeve, the same swirl of patterns were tattooed on her arm, above them was a trident. Underneath was three thick black lines. 'I was a leader, I led the fifth battlefront. I was six when I learnt to use weaponry. Seven when they marked me, and twelve when I lost my innocent childhood.' She closed her eyes. 'If I was ever an innocent child.'

'Why did you join a Pri?'

'It's hard to explain. And I'm not explaining it right now.' Thalassa looked at the paper in my hands. I had to think of some way to distract her.

'Mythomagic!' I exclaimed. Thalassa stared at me, more in confusion and curiosity then the sadness her eyes had held before. 'I can teach you mythomagic.'

'Sure.' Thalassa grinned. It was working.

* * *

'So Hades has 4000 attack power, but 5000 if your partner has first hit.' I completely finished explaining the game to her and she nodded, she seemed to forget about the Grejaj Pri. She seemed to forget about the world when we had a game together. She was already good. But not good enough to defeat me of course. What? I had been playing this game since before anyone even knew it.

'Dammit!' She said when she lost again, she cursed under her breath. I laughed at her fury at losing. She smirked slightly, then her expression turned sour and she looked away from me.

'What? Thalassa?' She pulled something from her neck, not her beads,am completely different necklace. It had a tiger shark tooth hanging from it, beige beads and looked like something you'd find on a tropical island. Hand made.

'This is my mothers.' She held it up. 'We lived on a island. We were happy I guess. Me, Mum, Flamma and Kerasen. But then something changed. Mum didn't speak for weeks. Then one day I was playing in the sand and she say down and said, "Thalassa, you are not meant to know me until you are older. It'll only make it harder for you. I love you more then I loved Sal, I promise you that at least." I didn't understand. I followed her into the jungle of our island and she... She gave me this, and she... She... Passed on.' Thalassa eyes glazed over with memories passing over her eyes.

'I'm sorry.' She shook her head.

'You shouldn't be. It's only the start.' Thalassa sighed. 'I was so scared of what Flamma and Kerasen would do, I ran away. I was upset. I didn't understand. I was only five. I didn't... I couldn't... I jumped into the sea, off of a cliff. At that point I didn't know who my godly parent was. But after I didn't drown and stayed under for three days, I guessed Poseidon. When I emerged I didn't know where I was. This girl, Isabella, she found me and was so nice. She gave me food, water and things to help me. Then she offered to take me somewhere safe. I agreed but went to the water first, kind of like a good bye. And I found Tsunami. I showed Isabella and her eyes flashed, I didn't realise it then but they flashed with intent. Intent on using my weapon. Using me as a weapon. They trained me till I was nine and then we started gearing up for war, masks, helmets, all sorts of things to hide the fact we were kids. I met the girl while we were stalking this group of Demigods on a quest. Belle. We were doubtful of what we were doing already, but it was clear we were on the wrong side when we were caught by the Demigods. It was my... Uh... It was Percy who caught us. But we had closed helmets on and voice mufflers. I was really scared. Belle said everything she knew about the Titan war, which wasn't much. And the group left us hanging. Literally. We had to cut ourselves down. Which was pretty easy actually. Me and Belle tried to run away...' Thalassa trailed off. 'But Xavier, Isabella's brother, caught us and brought us right back. But Belle fought back and I told her not to. I screamed when Xavier took out his knife. A jagged blade that would hurt so much if it stabbed you. Isabella appeared and I screamed at her for help. She just stood there, watching Xavier pin Belle down and drive th blade through her. I cried and screamed. People heard and came rushing out, only to be stopped by Isabella's loyalist Soilders, some medics took Belle away. I screamed loudee when Xavier turned to me. I fought him and fought and fought till I was exhausted. I collasped. I was defeated. I did as I was told without question, I didn't try to escape till I was twelve. Xavier found me again. But this time he did something different. He didn't try to kill me, he tried to... I... He didn't. I ran away. I was quick. Isabella said Xavier wouldn't hurt me. But then came the Titan war and we were called to it. We... We were on the front line. I had no one. I didn't fight. I just ran off. I couldn't. I ran into the "enemy" lines and throw off all my armour, racing through the crowds and swords and daggers till I found a place to hide. Hazel found me soon after and we went around stealing together till we found Reyna when we were about to turn sixteen. I hid my past. I hid everything. But now...' She held up the paper. So many emotions passed through her face. 'I found my sisters, but we never speak. Flamma is famous. Kerasen is classed as Insane, and I'm... I'm a disaster.' She scowled.

'You aren't a disaster. I turned my back on Percy when I was about ten. My sister died.' Pain struck and I saw a familiar look in Thalassa's eyes, the same look I see everytime I look at a mirror.

'Belle was like a sister to me. She wanted to be a Hunter of Artemis. I was gonna go with her. I always wondered, if you can't date boys anymore, could you date girls?' Thalassa said with half curiosity and half grief in her eyes, if they had joined the hunters in time, they would have met Bianca. And Belle would have lived. I may have known. Thalassa sooner.

'I don't know. You like... Girls?' I asked. Thalassa shrugged.

'Girls and boys I guess. They call my kind "Greedy" because we love everything and everyone. Pfft, I hate everything.' Thalassa grinned. But it was sour and mournful.

'Did you love Belle?' I said after a while. Thalassa stared at me, her eyes showing tears. Yes, she did love Belle. That's why it hurt so much to be without her. Love does that to people, it messes them up and sends them into madness. I should know, I know how it feels to be so in love and not being able to tell anyone. Aprodite's way of being a bitch I suppose.

'Thalassa! We gotta go back to the club!' Piper yelled somewhere. Thalassa stood up, suddenly her faced cleared of emotion and trace of tears. She looked at me once, and left.

I had never felt this alone since Bianca had died.

* * *

**Thalassa**

Why did I do that? What did I tell Nico all of that? It was ridiculous, did I trust him with all that information? I hadn't even told Hazel. I don't know about Nico. I haven't known him for long. It's stupid to trust him. But I wanted to. So badly. Why? I don't know. But I feel like I can. It was the end of Spring celebration tonight. Poor Persephone had only three months left. Today we would all be wearing clothes with flowers on them. As we arrived back, the others girl looked and stared and whispered to each other. I rolled my eyes and got changed. Annabeth looked a little upset at having to leave Percy, she was pouting. I doubt she noticed. But me and Piper did. While she was staring at a thing in front of her, we snuck up behind her went really close to her face.

'YOU LIKE HIM!' We both yelled at the same time.

'SHIT!' Annabeth yelped and jumped out her chair, literally. Me and Piper laughed so hard we collapsed on the floor. Annabeth scowled but laughed with us. 'Who? Percy?' She blushed. 'I don't know. He's cool and everything. But I-'

'no, no, no. I see the way you look at him girl, you gotta kiss that guy!' Piper grinned and raised an eyebrow.

'You want to snog my brother? Ew. That's nasty.' I faked a grimace and Piper grinned. Lifting me up with her when she stood up.

'Lets go ladies, no flopping, we gotta big audence tonight.' One of the most elite of Octavian's workers ordered, everyone slienced and made their way down to the stage and stepped in place. I was talking tonight, and Piper would speak after with her Charmspeak briefly. I stood at the front and felt myself get slightly excited, it was always a party on these kinds of days. And this time it was mod exciting, summer was beginning, and of course, that meant so many things. Heat, sun, beaches, gossip, the Summer Solstice. So many things. And today was club day, which meant upbeat music and free style dance on our own. Only recognised by our flower clothes. The curtains opened and everyone lifted their arms at the same time as the curtains.

'Welcome to club Olympus!' I said into the microphone. 'Today is the last day of Spring! So let's party like there isn't gonna be a tomorrow my friends!' I gestured for Piper to do her thing.

'We are gonna have so much fun tonight!' She said, her voice had a thin layer of charmspeak, just to convince people this will be fun. And maybe they'd pay for more drinks or music requests or anything. I looked around I froze when I saw Percy walk in. He looked slightly confused, not exactly knowing why the place where there was once tables was now a dance floor. I had a freakin' plan. Soon enough Jason, Rachel, Leo and Nico had come in behind him. And by then Octavian was done with us talking. Most of us abandoned the stage and I ran upstairs with Piper, Hazel and Calypso behind me. I grabbed my duffle bag and pulled out my clothes. I grinned and changed, black strapy t-shirt with two tridents crossed over each other and black leggings with a glossy black miniskirt. I threw on loose converse, which were black and turquoise. I also had my fingerless gloves, they weren't exactly gloves. I had both my necklaces on, but I also strapped my three way belt on around the miniskirt. All three were joined up at my left hip, one was spiky, one was glossy black, another (one in the middle) turquoise. I put on my greeny blue headband tiara over my black hair to keep it in place and walked downstairs.

'hey Thalassa.' Percy said. Annabeth was standing with him already. I walked up behind her and shoved her off balance. She stumbled and scowled at me.

'Thal!' She sighed.

'What?' I said innocently. 'Wasn't me!' And then I bolted. I went all the way to where the DJ, which of course was dear Lee, was.

'Thalassa.' He raised an eyebrow.

'Lee.' I said, turning away from all the excitement of the night and turning serious. 'Where is Flam?'

'She's on her way.' Lee grinned. 'And she's bringing a bigger party.'

'good.' I turned back around, I needed to talk to my big sister.

* * *

**Annabeth**

Oh my gods, this was crazy. All these remixes from normal songs seemed to be infused with Piper's charmspeak, because everyone was dancing and drinking. Just like Octavian had planned. Thalassa was over at Lee's booth, Piper, Hazel and Reyna were dancing without caring. Calypso and Kerasen were hanging back from the spotlight. Couldn't blame them really.

'Who is that?' Percy suddenly said. I looked over and saw a woman walk in, She was short and her hair had mix of light and dark browns, sometimes verging on black, her hair seemed so long and bushy. Her eyes were covered by huge sunglasses, even though it was night. Her clothes were red and black. She was pale, not as pale as Thalassa though, and smiling enthusiastically. She looked like Thalassa and Kerasen though. Only one person she could be. Flamma Fairfield, the older sister. Also the most famous woman on the Greek side of life. Famous for being allowed onto Olympus when she wanted. Famous for being the first demigod to have the Gods in debt to her. Literally, she could ask them for one thing, and she hadn't asked yet. Flamma was a child of Hephaestus.

'Hello Octavian!' Flamma waved at the scrawny blonde with a cheeky grin. 'How is business with Merly?' Octavian ignored her. Flamma continued her way across the club to the DJ booth.

'She's Flamma Fairfield.' I said.

'Oh. She's shorter then I expected.'

'Yeah she is. Really short.' I smirked.

'But then again, Leo is short as well.'

'And they are related.'

'Nice point Wise Girl.' Percy grinned.

'Wise Girl? that the best you can do Seaweed Brain?' I rolled my eyes.

'Pretty much.' Percy shrugged. I saw people stare at him as they walked past, half fear half awe. I still didn't understand how someone could be scared of Percy, he was everything _but_ scary. But all this about him fighting Ares and winning, even the Gods fearing his power, I think it was all true. I had heard about the Titan War, I had heard of a great hero who had saved the Greek side, and then the Roman side had done their part, and another great hero rose. But I hadn't ever had the time to ask. I was in to much of a rush to get somewhere good again with Thalia and Luke. But Luke was gone. And Thalia was gone to the Hunters of Artemis, leaving me alone. I hated to think about it. 'Annabeth? What's up?' I jumped out my thoughts and looked up at Percy, his eyes did hold the kind of look you'd expected from a person who had fought a extrememly powerful being, and lived. When I left New Rome, I never expected all of... _This_ to happen. That was the only expected thing. I hardly knew what this job was about, now I was hanging out with the most feared guy in the world.

'Nothing.' I shrugged. I wanted to look away from him, I wanted to look at something else, but I couldn't. I don't think he could look away either. There was a battle going on in his mind, I could see it in his eyes. It didn't even move, I just stood there, gazing up at him.

And then he kissed me. He leaned down and planted his lips on mine, I was shocked to say the least, but I still kissed him back. I knew it was an idiotic choice, we'd only known each other for what? A little more then 24 hours? But still... It was soft and sweet and slow. Percy wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me closer. I slid my arms around his neck to get closer as well.

'Hey Annabeth could you-' I pulled away and looked at Kerasen standing there, bright red and gaping. 'I... Uh... I'm... SORRY!' Kerasen exclaimed and covered her eyes like a child. I laughed and Kerasen walked off, wide eyed and shuddering. I laughed again and realised I was still clinging to Percy. I let go of him and blushed.

'Ahem.' Reyna cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow. 'Save it for Fos island. Annabeth, you do realise it's almost midnight right? Almost time to shut down, tomorrow we are going shopping. We must get sleep, so you had better come home tonight.' She glanced between Percy and me. I blushed furiously.

'Reyna!' I exclaimed.

* * *

**guys.**

**guys.**

**guys.**

**guys.**

**guys.**

**guys.**

**I HAVE A PLAN! **

**So I'm gonna establish the relationships, tons of Percebeth first off then we will have Nilassa, then Jasper, then Caleo, and lit's of hinty Elson. **

**But warnings for next chapter (ERMAGARD)**

**- Lemon/smut/sexy times**

**- Percebeth fluffy lemons**

**- PERCEBETH**

**- PERCEBETH**

**- AND LOADS MORE PERCEBETH**

***screams in excitement for writing* **

**YAYA**

**Reviews please **

***yay***


	5. Let Love Bleed Red

***warning* LEMONLEMONLEMONS AHEAD FLUFFY LEMONS AHEAD!**

**Annabeth**

When I woke up, Piper made us all coffee to start off our day, it was a day off. And we all had loads of money to spend of holiday wear. Thalassa was on edge as soon as she woke up, drawing herself away from everyone, including Hazel. Kerasen stuck really close to Calypso. Hazel and Reyna were slightly confused when they saw Flamma curled up on the table. Flamma was really small.

'Hey girls!' She said enthusiastically. She always looked like she'd consumed fifteen coffees or had twenty fizzy drinks. She was also alert, ready and cool. 'Here!' She flashed all of us extra drachma, exactly one hundred and fifty each. Wow she was generous. 'My little treat for the month. Happy first day of summer!'

* * *

We all went to a shop called "Aphrodite's wardrobe" and went nuts with clothes, swimsuits and bikinis. When we were done with clothes, we bought sunglasses, sun cream and lunch. This was probably going to be a pretty awe some holiday.

'This is so ace!' Thalassa exclaimed as she looked at jewelry.

'"Ace?" Are you serious?' I raised an eyebrow. The younger girl shrugged.

'Flamma used to say it when were kids.' She said quietly and then shut up completely.

Maybe this holiday was needed.

* * *

**Few days later**

'WAKEY WAKEY! TIME TO WAKE UP!' Thalassa screamed and everyone jumped. We all quickly got dressed and grabbed suitcases. 'That's better.' She was sitting at the table sipping tea.

'Thal!' Hazel scowled. 'You should have waited for us to wake up-' there was a knocking at the door. Calypso went and answered, as she was the closest to the door.

'Hey ladies!' It was Leo. Everyone almost groaned.

'Thalassa what time is it exactly?' I asked her.

'Time we got going that's what time it is!' Leo said with a grin. 'Leggo!'

* * *

And so Leo took us to this speed boat.

'Get in. This is how we get to Fos island, or rather, how you guys get to Fos island.' Leo said.

'What about you?' Calypso asked. Kerasen's expression eased a little bit, maybe a little hopeful.

'Me? I'm going my own way.' Leo winked. Calypso rolled her eyes. So we got in and the speed boat seemed to be on autopilot. Then I realised Thalassa was hanging her legs over the nose of the boat and obviously using her pores to make the boat go _fast_. Really fast. We were there in about half an hour. Fos Island had white sand and blue waters, palm trees, coconut trees and of course Rachel's beach house. I still wondered how Leo would get here. Maybe he didn't like the water? I know Flamma hated swimming and even drinking water made her grimace.

'Hazel, could you take this place? I wanna just look around a bit.' Thalassa said with a sour face. She looked hopeless when the Island came into view. Hazel shrugged and jumped off the speed boat onto the dock and her and Thalassa's suitcase. Thalassa slung a duffle bag over her shoulder and ran off into the jungle of palm trees. Who knows where she was going.

* * *

**Thalassa**

This was it I guess, I was either coming back with a bloody knife or not at all. I held the torn pieces of paper in my hand and opened the duffle bag. My old compact, which was actually a container for poison small dagger and bottle of water, in case I need to blind him for a few seconds.

* * *

**Annabeth**

As soon as we got through the door, Percy and Jason got up from the sofa and took out suitcases up stairs. Rachel was sleeping, curled up on a small seat like a cat. When the two boys came back down, Frank appeared from seemingly no where with breakfast.

'Where's Thalassa?' Percy asked.

'She just went off exploring.' Kerasen shrugged. 'She's... This Island, it... I understand why she wants to look around.'

'Oh.' Nico sighed. 'I was gonna play Mythomagic when she got here.'

'I can play.' Frank said. Nico scowled.

'I still need to teach her more of it Frank. And you are hopeless with the Poseidon card.' Nico said and he hardly ate anything, only picked at the food.

'He does that a lot.' Percy shrugged. 'Especially when he's upset. Or confused.'

* * *

**Thalassa**

'This is lovely of you Sal.' I turned around and held the dagger in front of me. Gold eyes stared at me with amusement, his golden hair was still perfectly cut without any hair out of place, he still donned the mark of the Pri on his shoulder, his sword sheathed on his specialized belt and a confident air around him.

He was still Xavier. I was looking unti the golden eyes that slew my best friend, the golden eyes I once had the golden eyes of Grejaj Pri.

'Xavier.' I hissed. 'What do you want from me?'

'It's not what I want, dear Sal, it's what Isabella wants.'

'Stop calling me Sal!' I snapped. 'Sal isn't my name. Sal is something different. Sal is from the times of legends.'

'My dear, Sal is neither here nor there, and you shall neither kill me or even be killed. Trust me.' Xavier smiled, it seemed so warm, made you want to out down every weapon and fight all his battles for him. But I knew better. I knew the maniac smile that was underneath that confidence. I'd seen it when I watched the light leave Belle's eyes.

'I would have trusted you. Had you not killed a nine year old child.' I said, glaring at him. He shrugged off my comment.

'I enjoyed killing Belle, she was a child of Apollo you know. A sibling of mine.' I wanted to be sick, even though Belle was his sister... He murdered her in knowing. Xavier stepped closer. 'You have grown so much.' He grinned and reached out to grab my knife. I yelped and jumped back.

'Shove off! What do you want Xavier?' I said firmly. 'Why the letter!' What he said next was something I'd have nightmares about forever, in this Island, where my nightmares began. This island where my life began.

* * *

**Annabeth**

Thalassa came back smiling.

'This island is so awesome!' She grinned. 'Hi!'

'You where out for ages.' Hazel raised an eyebrow. There was something wrong about how Thalassa walked, and something wrong with her eyes. And whenever she moved her arm she hissed slightly, little things that most of them didn't notice. But I did.

I think Nico did as well.

'I'm gonna look around _this_ place till bed.' Thalassa decided after some time.

'I'll show you around.' Nico said quickly. He had questions on his mind, I could tell. He wanted answers and Thalassa was worried about the things she needed to say. I knew one thing, something bad had happened when she was out. Really bad.

'Sunset is coming up soon.' Rachel said as everyone sat in silence, it wasn't awkward, everyone was just thinking.

'Annabeth, come with me.' Percy said and got up, expecting me to follow, and started towards the stairs. Of course I followed. He went up to the roof and climbed up a ladder, helping me up afterwards. The roof was cool, you could see the sea and all the way to Grome. Percy sat on the edge off the roof and I sat next to him. Was he seriously going to be cheesy and watch the sun go down? 'I used to sit on my roof when I was a kid. Get away from my mother's husband. Husband after my dad. He was such a bastard, I had to remove myself from that house just so I wouldn't punch him.' Oh.

'I hate my step mother.' I said and smirked. She hated me as well. 'She was so mean and never believed me, never helped me. I used to have nightmares, and she'd tell me to go to sleep or I'd be punished and my dad wouldn't be happy and all this crap. All I really wanted was for my dad to see what was going on, see how that bitch treated me. But she never did.' I shrugged. 'So I left.'

'Guess we all have pretty messed up pasts.' Percy took a deep breath as the sky slowly turned the same colour as Kerasen's eyes. 'Jason told me you know his sister, what's that about?' He asked after a while.

'Well, I ran away from home when I was seven. I survived for a while, but then I met this guy and girl. Thalia looked after me. The guys promised me family, we'd be a little family together. We went to New Rome, but we had some... difficulties. Especially with monsters. But when we arrived at New Rome, I was... Ten I think, he just disappeared. He took my dagger, he'd taught me how to use it. Thalia got me another one. But the one he gave me was special. When I was sixteen, Thalia joined the Hunters of Artemis as the war began. Then I left New Rome and found out he... He was dead. I found my dagger, Athena herself gave it back to me. That was the first time I ever met her. Then I lived alone again. I went home, to my dad. And as soon as he answered the door he asked who I was, I bolted. I came here. That's it. That's all there is. Thalia never came back.' I gritted my teeth at thoughts of Luke and Thalia, my second- no, the only family I ever had back then.

'What was the guys name?' Percy asked. I guess he already knew. He had met Thalia, I could tell as much.

'Luke. Luke was like a big brother to me.' Percy shuddered. 'I know what happened to him. I know.' Percy put his arms around me comfortingly. It stung, Luke never came back for me at all. Even if I would have said no, he never came back. Neither did Thalia.

'I guess it would be bad to say sorry, seeing as I was the one who gave him your dagger... When he... Yeah.' I looked up at him, Percy looked away.

***WARNING WARNING LEMON AHEAD, TURN BACK NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT NO LEMON OR SKIP TO THE NEXT BOLD BIT***

'No. Sorry isn't good. Sorry would only make it worse. Sorry sounds like he was the good guy. He wasn't. You are the good guy Percy.' I said quietly. Percy's eyes met mine, just like they had those few days ago. And he kissed me again, this time it was different. Maybe because we were on the edge of the roof. But Percy pulled us both away from the edge and deepened the kiss, slightly biting my lower lip, asking for entrance into my mouth. I smiled against him and his tongue slid into my mouth. We explored each other for what seemed to be forever till the air suddenly changed. Suddenly it was something very different. Slowly, Percy lowered me onto my back, not breaking off from the kissing, and I wrapped my legs around his hips. There was something blocking all other thoughts, something telling me to just let it carry on. But even if I did we were on a roof. That's not good. Especially if someone decided to check on us and well... Yeah. But when I tried to talk it turned into a moan, and that kind of drove Percy onward. But he suddenly stopped and broke off from me.

'This is a roof.' He stated.

'Nice one Seaweed brain.' I raised an eyebrow. Percy rolled his eyes and sat up, pulling me up with him so I sat on his lap.

'You're a virgin right?' He asked and his cheeks went pink. I must have gone bright red, because his laughed out loud. 'I take that as a yes, I doubt you want to lose it on a roof.'

'Now you mention it, I guess I don't...' I smirked.

'I have a better alternative to the roof.' Percy said. 'It's called a bed.'

'Sounds good Seaweed brain, you actually thought about it.' I grinned and we both we stood up, I felt giddy and excited, but scared. Thalia never said much about guys, especially after Luke left, but I knew it would hurt. A lot. Probably. We went down the ladder and Percy threaded our fingers together, leading me through the house till he got to him room. We went in and Percy locked the door to make sure no one came in. As soon as he turned back to me he started kissing me again, this time pushed me backwards towards his bed instead of the floor of a roof. I fell backwards with Percy on top of me and I got to admit, his bed was like a cloud. Apart from the fact it was blue. We assumed the same position we had on the roof and Percy trailed his hands down my back towards the bottom of my top, his hands went underneath and i shivered, they were cold but soft and gentle. I tangled my hands in his hair and pushed him closer to me. Percy's hands went back down my top and held the bottom. I nodded slightly and he lifted it up, momentarily breaking away to pull my top over my head and threw it down to the floor. Percy kissed my neck as I started to pull his shirt off and it joined my one the floor. My hands explored his bare chest and I pushed my vans off, Percy had been in the beach house probably all day so he was already bare foot. Percy tried to undo the button of my shorts, but his hands were shaking maddly. I pulled one of my hands from his hair and undid the button myself. Percy steadied himself enough to unzip them and I wriggled out, they also joined the party on the floor of clothes. Percy's jeans followed them soon enough. Now wee were just in our underwear. I tried not to think about that to much. All I was thinking about was Percy, and that fact we were doing this.

* * *

**Normal POV **

Kerasen huffed.

'Where have they gone? The sun is way down!' She moaned.

'They must be making out or something.' Leo shrugged, he had got to the beach house on a huge ship he called the _Argo II_.

'I'm gonna go find them.' Kerasen said quickly, it seemed to the others she'd find any excuse to be left alone. Even Calypso got the message and didn't follow Kerasen when the other girl went.

* * *

**Annabeth...**

Percy's hands stopped at the clasp of my bra. I moaned against his mouth and forced his hands to undo it before I started blushing and getting nervous again. But when my bra went down to the floor, I did blush and I did get nervous. Shit. Percy broke off from my mouth and kissed along my jaw line, down my neck and then down my body. He stopped at my pants and started pulling them down. They were completely soaked. I blush furiously when Percy came back up and pulled off his boxers. Percy grinned down at me, then he had a completely straight face.

'Are you sure about this? It's gonna hurt, like a lot.' He said quietly. I bit my lip. I knew it would hurt, but I wanted this, I was sure of that at least. I nodded and Percy kissed me, and then slowly pushed himself into me. I gasped at the sudden pain and whimpered. Percy stopped moving and I took a deep breath, digging my nails into his back as the pain slowly faded. Percy pushed up again and this time I moaned as pleasure rolled over me, there was a little bit of pain, but I ignored it and Percy thrusted in and out of me. I rocked my hips against him and arched my back to get as close to him as I could get.

'Percy.' I moaned in his ear, which drove him to go faster. I gasped and moaned. I was close, and I could sense Percy was as well. Suddenly all these questions to myself popped into my head, _Why are you doing this with a guy you met like last week? _No idea. _Why do you want this? With him? _No idea. _Why didn't you protect check? _oh. Fuck it. *i'm English and they taught me in school to "protect check" check your partner/you have... Uh... Well you know, condies.* But right now I couldn't care less. I was to busy concentrating on Percy leaving a trail of bite marks along my collarbone. 'Oh my gods!' I moaned, Percy smirked against my skin and thrusted deep inside me, and we came together. I shuddered as warmth and pleasure filled my very being and Percy kissed me on the lips again. He collapsed next to me and I curled up to his side, he was still holding me so I didn't have much of a choice. After a few minutes the pain started between my legs. I screwed up my face in pain and I may have hissed, because Percy tensed.

'Are you alright?' He asked and his hands cupped my face. I opened my eyes and nodded. 'I'm sorry.'

'Percy I'm fine.' I said softly and pecked him on the lips. 'It was wonderful.' I said and blushed furiously at my words. Percy smirked and kissed me again.

'Hey is anyone in here... OH MY GODS!' I heard the door swing opened and me and Percy looked over to see Kerasen standing in the door way clawing at her eyes. 'Shitshitshitshitshit!' She cursed and closed the door again. I laughed softly.

'I thought I locked that door...' Percy said in confusion.

'It's one of Kerasen's inheritanted abilities. Her mother was a distant relative of Hermes, and she kind of got her mothers power of having doors unlock themselves at her touch.' I said. It was only then I realised I was still naked and blushed furiously.

'Wise girl.' Percy sneered jokingly.

'Seaweed brain.' I said back. Percy smirked.

* * *

**Percy**

Annabeth got dressed again, but I didn't want her to. I wanted her to stay here with me, not go downstairs with everyone else. Kerasen looked thoroughly traumatised when she had closed the door. When she was dressed again she forced me to get dressed myself. We both walked downstairs, she looked like she was in pain. It made me feel guilty. When we got downstairs, Kerasen looked at us weirdly.

'Where were you two?' Jason asked suspiciously.

'On the roof, waiting the sunset like a soppy movie.' I lied.

'For an hour?' Leo raised an eyebrow.

'Leo, cough up that drachma.' Jason smiled. Leo went sour faced. Piper stood up and looked at us, her eyes narrowed. She suddenly pulled my shirt over my head and span me around quickly, showing the scratches Annabeth had left on my back. She stared at Annabeth and then with one foot, pushed one of her legs apart, Annabeth howled in pain and dropped to the floor.

'Piper!' Annabeth yelped.

'What the Hades guys!' Piper rolled her eyes. Leo grinned at Jason and held out his hand.

'Gimme that money Jason.' He said smugly. Kerasen shuddered, Thalassa stared at Annabeth in shock. Nico kind of just kept silent. Hazel fanned herself and avoided eye contact with me and Annabeth, ok that was weird, I half expected ther to exclaim "Scandalous!" And run out the room. I helped Annabeth back up.

'No big deal guys.' I said cooly. Everyone raised their eyebrows. Leo simply grinned. Only person not even listening was Thalassa. Instead she was staring out the glass things that were meant to be walls. I wondered what my half sister was thinking about.

* * *

**… I suck at Lemons. Ugh. That was my first time actually publishing one, sometimes when I'm out I'll get bored and start writing and it takes me to weird situations sometimes. Especially when I first started Nilassa. *shudders* I have no idea. **

**Anyways, since I am super nervous about publishing this chapter I had to go listen to SWS a few times (Sleeping with Sirens) and the song I listened to was Let Love Bleed Red 3 **

**anyways, so that's Xavier people. *evil smile* wonder what happened with him and Thalassa? **

**HAHAHA YOU WON'T FIND OUT TILL CHAPTER TEN! **

**Ha. **

**Haha. Anyways, I guess reviews are the best, PM if you have questions, and yeah. **

**Percebeth all next chapter. **


	6. Imaginary

**Percy**

The night was pretty cool, after Hazel had gingerly given Annabeth a pain killer. We all went down to the beach and made a bonfire. Leo had lit it. Kerasen was staring at the fire, switching her gaze from the flames and to Leo's fire hands.

'He can... He has...' she muttered when his hand lit up. Calypso had put a hand on her shoulder and muttered something in her ear. 'Don't lose it. Don't lose it.' She kept saying to herself.

'She has Pyromania. She's... She's classed as insane.' Thalassa said quietly. Annabeth was sitting next to me, I had my arm around her and she sighed.

'Pyromaniacs are prone to settings things on fire, the first pyromaniac was the Titan Juin, Who was also a shapeshifter and was on the side of the gods during the Titan war.' Annabeth said when she yawned. 'But then she turned on them when they banished her children, who were also half god.' She added.

'Gods, you are so fucking smart.' Piper shook her head. 'I've never heard of Juin?'

'Juin was Kronos's sister. She was halfway between sea and sky, her mother was Gaia. Juin had a _slight_ obsession with the Gods and was on their side. Later she had kids from each of them, the major gods only. And Goddesses as well, she was like that. Her oldest child was a child of Hades, her name was... Her name was... Flamma?' Annabeth frowned.

'Flamma?' Thalassa raised an eyebrow. 'Flamma is named after a titan's kid?'

'Anyway, Flamma was prone to destruction and havoc, until Hades locked her away in the Underworld, much to Juin's distaste. Her next kid, Obex, Zeus's kid. He was Hercules's best friend. Obex went to Olympus, leaving his mother. Next kid was a daughter of Poseidon, her name was Sal-'

'WHAT!' Thalassa coughed. 'Sorry, her name is Roman. It's... Weird...' Thalassa winced at her actions.

'Sal went to sea when she was five. Jumped off a cliff. Poseidon tried to lead her to her own path. But she did need help. The rest of the kids survived on their own, each holding the special powers of their godly parent. Then another war came along, Juin was devestated when all her children left to fight for the Gods and Goddesses. She decided on revenge. So they gods struck back! banishing her children to their realms, Sal floats I'm the sea and is said to actually be sea foam. Flamma is still in Hades's place, hiding away somewhere. Obex is in this thunder dungeon. If the three of them were to escape and fight for Juin, they would be unstoppable.' Annabeth said. 'They woukd destroy us all.'

'Oh that lovely note, let's play a game.' Leo grinned. 'It's called, "all the girls kiss Leo game"!'

'No.' Thalassa scowled.

'maybe if my other choice was death.' Hazel sighed.

'Never.' Calypso said.

'No way in hell.' Kerasen said through gritted teeth.

'mierda eso es lo peor sugerencia alguna vez!' Reyna exclaimed.

'How about Seven Minutes in Heaven?' Jason suggested out if no where.

'That could work.' Leo smiled. 'Bottle!' He grabbed my bottle of "Dionysus kid beer" and drained it.

'Leo!' I yelled at him. But I didn't stop him. Leo made us move into a tight circle and put the bottle in the middle.

'Can I spin first?' Leo grinned, I knew this was his kind of game, and since it didn't look like any of the girls took interest in him I gave him a break. I nodded and he grinned. He span it like he'd been practising. For a long time. Well this is Leo Valdez. It started to slow down and when it eventually stopped, Calypso burst into laughter.

'Oh... My... Gods... Kerasen!' Calypso laughed at Kerasen's suddenly pale face.

'OH FUCK NO!' Kerasen groaned.

'The rules are you have to kiss and shit.' Calypso shrugged and grinned at her best friend.

'Go out into that jungle right now and get this over with Valdez.' Kerasen growled.

* * *

**Leo *yo Kerasen and Leo isn't a thing this a one time thing for a friend so uh..***

Oh Holy Zeus I am dead. Kerasen, daughter of Ares, really hot but scary girl was going to have to kiss me. She was hot, but she wasn't the kind of person who was really used to guys. I kind of guess she was a lesbian. I was probably right. I followed her into the jungle, deep enough so no one could see us. She turned around to face me and gritted her teeth.

'don't touch me, don't try to get into my mouth, don't push me _anywhere_ and don't. Fucking. Move.' She said, her amber eyes glaring with her own fire, as if she had inherited Ares's eyes. We were super close, a little closer and our noses would touch. I don't even breath after she finished her orders.

'You are really scary you know that?' I said uneasily.

'And don't talk, it only makes this more awkward.' Kerasen's expression eased a tiny bit. And then everything went dark, only thing going through my mind, _I can smell coconuts... I can taste coconuts._ Kerasen must like coconuts. It was weird, her lips pressed against mine and the world freezing over, trying to keep myself from turning into the human fireball. My eyes had closed in shock, and when I opened them again her amber eyes burned into mine. Again. Kerasen's eyes were different this close, they had gold flecks in them and a black ring around the amber colour of her iris. She defiantly doesn't kiss guys. I could tell. And she was holding back, like a lot. Any second now she would push me away and storm back to others, I could at least that much. I knew what kids of Ares were like. Kids of Mars, like Frank, were tons different. Well, only Frank was different. Frank wasn't an asshole. Much.

'Come back now guys!' Percy yelled. I was right about one thing, Kerasen did shove me back, though she did grab her bottle of water and clear out her mouth. Her lips were lighter, obviously she had some sort of lip colour on at the time. _that explains coconuts._ I thought. But Kerasen didn't exactly storm off. She instead pushed me forward, and I realised I was completely frozen, not moving at all. _Shit, she has that Ares ability to terrify people... Crap. _

'I say Thalassa Fairfield should spin next!' I exclaimed as I could move again and plooped back on the sand. Thalassa scowled. But she didn't argue. She span the bottle lazily and didn't seem to care where it landed. Well, she _did_ care when it landed. She nervously looked at who it was pointing at, I had to fight myself not to go into hysterics.

Nico Di Angelo. It was pointing at Nico. Both the extremely pale teens went even _paler_, of that was possible.

'Oh.' Percy smirked. 'Guess the bottle has chosen.'

'Percy! No!' Thalassa snapped. 'This game sucks anyways.'

'You have to do it now.' I grinned at her. Thalassa sighed.

* * *

**Thalassa**

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. _Shit_. I hated this, Nico was my _friend_. Nothing more. Maybe... No! Can't think that. That's ridiculously the most awful idea I've ever had. And that's saying something with how my life panned out. Walking in this oh-so-familiar jungle was like torture. Because I knew what I was going to do once we stopped.

'So where were you today? For real.' Nico said once we were out of ear-shot. I rolled my eyes.

'I was looking around.' I sighed.

'For what?'

'Just for the heck of it.' I said quickly. Nico stared at me weirdly. That was awkward.

'Piper will be able to tell what we did, so we better make them happy.' Nico said, awkwardly as hell. But considering he was part of hell, that made slight sense.

'Fuck.' I cursed, might as well just get it over with and done. I connected my mouth with his and suddenly, a million volts of electricity ran down my body from where our lips were pressed together. Oh my gods, I'd kissed before, there were those times when I was a kid experimenting with Belle and some other friends from the Pri. But this wasn't like that at all, for one I never got electric shocks. That was weird, but I wanted it to happen again. It was like I was suddenly awake, even if I had my eyes closed. Suddenly all thoughts of Xavier faded away. I still hoped it hurt, a lot. Really I hoped he died of blood lose. I wanted him to live though, so I could torture him because of his crimes. Because of what he did to-

'Guys? We called already!' Annabeth'a voice yelled, getting closer. I pulled away from Nico quickly. And did the same thing I did yesterday. Looked once and walk away. Like I'd been doing my whole entire life. It was starting to get annoying.

* * *

**Nico**

This was the worst idea I'd ever had. Thalassa was hiding some important details, she was surprised about Sal, she was doing something down at the beach, and there was something else. I couldn't figure it out. But when we... Or I, since she left before I could say anything or do anything. But I had bought this potion thing that would show me anything I wanted to see from someone's memory. But that was invading privacy. I didn't exactly want to. But what was necessary had to be done. But then I had only found out her past a few days ago, and it seemed like that was a big thing for her. Maybe if I left it a while and was just her friend... Yeah, I'd wait it out. Not just look into her memory. That was not cool at all. That is called being an asshole. I didn't want Thalassa to get mad at me, I remember what happened when Percy got mad when I took him to the underworld. Who could blame him really? But it hurt. I didn't want to make another child of Poseidon try to kill me. Especially with Tsunami around her neck. Annabeth and Percy looked so natural together, even if they'd only just got together. I thought of all the times I had fought on Percy's side, and suddenly this blonde smarty comes along and... I can't be mean about Annabeth. She's to nice. To familiar.

'Oh my gods it's cold.' Reyna hissed as wind blew over the beach.

'Yeah, let's get inside.' Percy said and stood up.

'Aw c'mon man! We only just started messing around!' Leo complained.

'Get in, get into the bed. It's probably going to be a sunny day tomorrow.' Percy grinned.

* * *

Sleep is useless anyway. Who needs it? I hardly ever slept, if I did, it was for... What an hour or two?

But standing on the balcony of my room, staring up at the moon, just made me think of Bianca. She was a Hunter of Artemis, Artemis is goddess of the moon. I hadn't seen Bianca for ages. It had been way to long. I needed something to do. I often went to the Underworld at times like this, see Bianca. But she was gone to live her new life. I guess Icould pretend, pretend she could hear me.

'Hey... Bianca... I hope you're happy, wherever you are. I guess I'm... _Content_. Thalassa is good at Mythomagic, and she has Tsunami, which is the best weapon I could ever see. Apart from my sword of course. Percy has a girlfriend, her name is Annabeth. She's pretty smart. She told us about Juin.' I said looking up at the night sky. 'I miss you. I miss you everyday. But Thalassa reminds me of you... A bit. She's super quiet. But when she does talk she makes herself heard. And secretive... Does that count as shy? I don't know. Probably not. But she... She looks like Percy. Just like a girl Percy. Sixteen year old girl Percy. Is that Aphrodite rubbing it in? I can't have Percy, and if I fall for Thalassa she'll just... I'll lose her as well? I'd hate that. Not that I like her like that! Certainly not... Maybe. But she's driving me crazy. I want to know everything about her. Literally everything. Maybe one day I will. Maybe I won't.' I sighed. 'She was in a Pri. Pri soldiers are said to be killed if they try to leave, so I know why they killed Belle. But why didn't they kill Thal? They must have needed her for something.' I bit my lip, Tsunami? No. They could have stolen it. Maybe something about her future...

* * *

**Thalassa**

I woke up at midnight. Usually this happens and I walk around, silently. Then I go back to sleep. But the moon was shining so bright, I had to go onto the balcony and look at it. _Belle loved the full moon_ I sighed in my head. I'd sometimes talk to her, talk to her as if she was listening. As if she was a star in the sky watching over me.

'I hate this.' I complained. 'I couldn't... I am such a coward!' I hissed. 'Why didn't I do it Belle? I should have done it for you. But I couldn't. Those eyes, they belonged to everyone. Finn, Kyle, Isabella, Marta. You and me. We had those eyes. Those golden eyes Belle. Pure gold with no emotion. We were monsters ourselves. To bad we realised to late. I could have saved you from Xavier. There must have been a way. I was just to naive to find it. I have Percy now, he's my brother. My half brother. Tyson as well. And everyone else. Friends. And Nico, he's... He's... Fairly like me.' I shrugged. 'Apart from the fact he doesn't live in the shadow of Flamma. I live in Sal's shadow everyday. Juin's daughter. Grejaj is still controlling the Pri. I have to get to her. I have to stop her. Juin was a Titan. Is Juin still alive? Grejaj. I have suspected for a while. Juin is Grejaj. Grejaj is a Titan. Juin was shapeshifter. It's how she seduced the Gods and Goddesses right? Transformation... Transform for mischief... Mischief... Kata... Oh my gods! Belle, that's it! Kata! Goddess of Evil, Fun and Mischief. She has key to all these powers. She'll be in Olympus with Zeus, her father... Returning from her chains for the darker seasons... And summer! Belle this is it! Kata can help... Kata...'

* * *

**shortest chapter ever. Next one is gonna be filled with Nico and Thalassa getting to know each other and Leo and Kerasen starting to argue. And Calypso trying to get Leo to calm down... Somehow. *shrug* haha! that kiss is as much Nilassa action you guy'll get till ten. XD the musical chapters, yes, this is it so far.. **

**Young and Beautiful - Lana Del Rey**

**The Mighty Fall - Fall Out Boy**

**Smile - Avril Lavigne**

**In the end - Linkin Park**

**Let Love Bleed Red - Sleeping with Sirens (Kellin Quinn 3) **

**and this chapter:**

**Imaginary - Evanescence **

**thanks for everyone who fav, follows and reviews. **

**:D**

**! Reviews everyone please? **


	7. Menace

The Goddess chuckled at her uncle.

'Oh, this is why I love coming down here.' She smirked. 'You, uncle, are quite the funny man.'

'I'm not joking.' Hades replied with a sour expression, his least favourite part of the day, talking to Zeus's hidden daughter. The red haired girl shrugged.

'Seems like a joke to me. Juin can not return, if she does... Flamma will break out.' Hades thought of his daughter, living down in the depth of his home, hidden away and kept _safe_. At least she was safe from Juin. Half Titan and half god, Flamma was an all powerful being capable of basically anything. She could even raise an army of corpses, not skeletons like most of his children. And she had command over wealth. She wielded her own weapon, which carried seven different effects, poison, acid, fire, water, black spikes, A wild screaming and a foggy space around her. Hades shook his thoughts from Flamma.

'Juin is back. I can sense her. The Titan already tried with the Gods once again.' Hades sighed.

'Did she?' His niece raised an eyebrow.

'I have no idea. But I doubt you'd know Kata.'

'No. I am the Goddess of Fun, Mischief and Evil.' Kata's red eyes glittered. 'I could sense of such an evil as Juin and Gaia returned. But alas, I have not uncle.' Kata was wearing really not Greek-lady-clothes, which of course were red and golden. 'And many other titles, but of all things I am protecter of the Demigods, I came because Hera has decided I am to be sent away from Olympus, for now.' Kata frowned. 'I heard her talking about Jason Grace... Percy Jackson and Nico Di Angelo. The three male children of the big three.'

'And what does this have to do with me Kata?' Hades scowled. Kata set her jaw and her eyes darkened, turning completely black.

'Nico Di Angelo is your son.' She hissed. 'You are lucky to have children Uncle.' She said with venom. 'But I can tell one of the group is going to die. And she or he has to live for the good of the world. And it ties into Nico Di Angelo.' Hades realised what she was suggesting. 'The blood i sense, it will be shed for another. Selflessness. The blood is tied to Nico somehow...' Kata watched the look of unease pass over Hades's face.

'You can not seriously ask me to let the one destined to die come back to life?' Hades frowned.

'Only for a short amount of time.' Kata shrugged. 'I have to get back to Olympus... Ciro awaits my return.' She sighed.

'Goodbye.' Hades rolled his eyes. 'Tell my wife I miss her.'

'Nope.' Kata said and disappeared in a wisp of black smoke.

* * *

**Kata**

I hated this way up to Olympus. Elevator was so mortal. Ciro loved the elevator, said it was the best invention he'd ever seen. My husband was such an idiot sometimes. I smiled, maybe that was why I married him and forced my father to make him immortal. Ciro was orginally a guy desperate to be a hero. He was more then thrilled when he found out he was a child of Hecate, although it wasn't his desired parent. Silly boy, I used to think. But some how I grew to be his friend, since I was on the mortal grounds when I had no idea I was a Goddess. I was told I was a child of Zeus though. Then I was banished to the underworld when I brought him back to life. But of course, I escaped and married him. I forced Zeus to forgive me and make Ciro immortal. I have no demigod children, nor do I have children from Ciro. I had fought against my mother, Hera. She was disgusted by me when I was a baby, because I was born without the ability to have children. Hera often frowned at me whenever I came into a room. I really hated my mother. She was bitter that her only daughter wasn't able to have kids. But did I even want children? I was made protecter of Demigods for a reason, that reason was I saw them as my children. I protected them as if I was their mother. But Dionysus, my half brother damn him, got to lead Camp Half Blood. Ares was never really around, after all he was always with my twin's wife. Hephaestus was fairly bitter against Ares in the past years. So of course I was the one to convince him to make these little traps. I finally arrived in Olympus and walked to where I knew Ciro would be.

'Kata!' I turned around and grinned. Ciro never ceased to amaze me. Ariadne was trailing behind him, the two never really had anything to do when me and Dionysus were away.

'Ariadne.' I smiled. 'Where is my brother, I mean Ares by the way.'

'Oh I think he's with Zeus. Dionysus and everyone else are gathered there for some reason, even Persephone is here... Scrap that, every minor god or goddess is there as well!' Ariadne said quickly. 'But not you or Hades.' She went a little red.

'Oh my... It seems I am unwanted... Yet again.' I scowled. 'Come with me.' I ordered them. They both followed behind me as I told them. I started running towards the throne room, when I got there everyone looked at me in confusion.

'What are you doing here Kata?' Hera scowled. 'I thought you were with your uncle.'

'I was.' I hissed. 'But I need to talk with Ares.' I narrowed my eyes at him.

'Not now.' Zeus said. 'You aren't invited here Kata-'

'YOU WILL NOT TELL ME WHERE I WILL AND WILL NOT GO _FATHER_!' I exclaimed pretty loudly. I did have quite the temper. And even Hera feared it. I was born with powers over fire as my twin was, but I only used them when I had to. My outburst shut everyone up, everyone but my idiot brothers.

'Why did you bring Ariadne?' Dionysus snapped.

'You need a volume button.' Hepeaetus said quietly.

'Shut up sister.' Ares complained. I wasn't in the mood for teasing. I growled and hissed.

'I brought Ariadne because I need my friend by my side Dionysus. I will not shut up Ares. How dare you even speak to me.' I said coldly. 'Ciro.' I snapped my head behind me and handed him my sheathed sword. 'Make sure I don't use this.' I said seriously. Then I rose to the same size as the other gods and scowled. 'I'll never understand why I'm not on the council of gods...' I said sarcastically. 'Oh but that's right, I can't have children and my mother is bitter.' I muttered.

'Hush Kata!' Hera scolded me. I wanted to explode right then, short temper.

'Hera, what will we do _if_ Gaia is actually coming back?' Demeter said nervously. 'Persephone will have to stay away from underground-'

'mother!' Persephone exclaimed. 'If anything I'll be safer with Hades.' She added calmly.

'I highly doubt it.' Demetee sneered. 'He is hopeless-'

'_mother_!'

'If Gaia comes back, she will strive to bring back old enemies, like the giants. But she'll bring back Juin as well. Hades told me he knew Juin was back, Flamma is restless. I'm sure. Obex and Sal are as well. Tell me what is going on with them.' I said firmly.

'Kata. You heard your mother.' Zeus sighed.

'No! I will not listen if you do not listen to me for just a few minutes!' I pleaded. 'So basically, Juin comes back, suddenly another Pri is roaming around, Flamma is restless, Old enemies are already coming back. None of this just happens. Thanatos hasn't been seen for days. Tell me what is going on with Obex!' I demanded 'and Sal.' I looked at Poseidon.

'Obex has been saying crazy things.' Zeus said finally. 'He wants to get out his prison...' His expression turned hard at thought of his half Titan son.

'Sal is making the creatures uneasy.' Poseidon frowned. 'she wants out as well.' He added.

'I knew it!' I exclaimed.

'So you were right one time.' Ares shrugged. 'You're still an idiot-' Ares was cut off when I slammed my clenched fist into his face.

'SHUT. UP!' I yelled and everyone froze. Ares glared at me and I glared back. He stood up and came right into my face. We were having a battle of wills. Ares shoved me backwards and I growled.

'Kata!' Ciro shouted. I looked down at my blazing form and switched off. I tried to cool down, my entire being was still steaming from the heat that poured off my flames.

'Next time.' I glared at me brother. 'I will fight you. Even a mortal can defeat you Ares.' I snarled and returned to Mortal height, and left with Ciro and Ariadne.

'Kata...' Ciro trailed off. I walked ahead, I didn't want him to see me crying. Why did they never listen to me? Why did they keep me hidden from Greeks and Romans? I will never understand my family.

'Ariadne, do you want to come to my area or are you staying here?' I sniffed.

'I'll stay here, give you some space for a while.' She said quietly. 'Ignore Ares? He is a big asshole.'

'thanks Aria.' I smiled half heartedly.

* * *

When we got back I collapsed into Ciro's arms. He was used to this every time I went to Olympus. It exhausted me. He carried me up to our room. He was trained by Chiron like most demigods, so of course he was good looking. He had brown hair and blue slightly grey eyes. Ciro's name was debated a lot, whether it was said "Cyrus" or "K-i-row" but I didn't care. I called him whatever fitted at the time.

'I hate my family.' I huffed as I curled into his side.

'I know that.' He laughed softly. 'I can tell. You always have such a look of loathing whenever they pop up.' I sighed and he played with my red hair. That didn't annoy me like it used to.

'I only like you.' I said softly.

'Oh so you just like me?' Ciro raised an eyebrow.

'You'll never get the word... _That_ word out of me Ciro.' I laughed. 'I am not like Aphrodite. I hate love.' Ciro sighed.

'You hate admitting you have any other emotion other then hate and a sense of humour.' Ciro grinned. 'I bet I can make you say you love me.'

'You can try Ciro.' I shrugged. Ciro kissed me on the lips, the same way he had for so many years. I think this year was... 3255986 years together? I'm kidding! I felt his arms curl around my hips and waist, pulling me closer towards him.

* * *

**Annabeth**

I woke up feel highly uneasy. I have no idea why. But I felt like someone was watching me. My eyes adjusted to the dark and I got up, opening the curtains. The sun was so bright. I got dressed in a loose shirt and shorts. Then Percy came in and grinned.

'Hey Annabeth.' He said casually.

'Percy.' I smirked.

'Do you have any idea how to make pancakes?' He asked.

'Rachel knows. Why don't you ask her?'

'Because... Because you're my girlfriend let's make pancakes!' Percy grinned.

'Fine, let's make pancakes Seaweed Brain.' I rolled my eyes.

* * *

A whisk is now my worst enemy.

Percy was whisking the mix, even though we had an electric whisk. He got it all over his shirt, face and unfortunately, all over me. But we still had heaps of mix for like two hundred pancakes.

'Percy!' I said when he started to lick the whisk, and he just shrugged and threw it in the sink.

'What?' He smirked and grabbed blue food dye from the cupboard.

'Oh wow.' I shook my head but watched him put way to much dye in the mix, with no way to mix it in at all.

'What?' Percy leaned against wall and had a hand behind his back. I looked at him suspiciously.

'What is in your hand?'

'Nothing.' Percy shrugged again.

'Hm.' I pursed my lips and went to get the electric whisk, till a curtain of white suddenly covered my vision. I breathed some of it in and started sneezing. Flour. 'PERCY!' I yelled.

'What?' I shook my head and saw Percy grinning. I narrowed my eyes and ran to the flour, grabbed some and threw it at him. After a few minutes we were both covered in flour and blue dye. Percy caught my wrists and trapped me between him and the kitchen table. Once we were out of hysterics, I stuck my tongue out at him and tried to wriggle away.

'I am never _ever_ making pancakes again!' I smiled and laughed.

'You sure about that?' Percy smirked. 'because I can just make you.'

'Try it Seaweed Brain.'

'Wise girl.' Percy said, and pecked me on the lips. But he came back for more and indeed got more. He didn't ask for entrance at all. It was just innocent kissing. Well, mix of flour, pancake mix and good dye was an weird kissing taste.

* * *

**Nico**

I was dreaming.

I was standing at the feet of some really tall people.

'Dear brother!' Someone exclaimed and pushed forward to the front. 'I, alas, cannot hold daddy down. But I can offer some kind of help.' The woman had curly black hair, high cheekbones and big blue sky coloured eyes. Her smile was warm and inviting, but I could see past that. She was bitter and power hungry.

Guess she was a Titan.

'Juin?' Kronos rolled his eyes. 'What do you want?'

'As I am a shape shifter _dear brother_, I can do whatever I want. I could help with keeping you and your chosen four hidden! Of course, I want a high up place in your... Council? Does daddy have a council mother?' Juin's smile was forced. Weird.

'No.' Kronos sighed. 'No you can not help Juin. You're a trouble maker, you can't be trusted.' The scene shifted, Juin still stood, but she looked calm and was siting in a gold and white throne.

'Oh my brother's son comes to my realm. What is it you wish... Uh... Which are you?' Juin said causally. I looked at who she was talking to and gritted my teeth. Zeus but it was as if she wasn't Zeus _yet_. If that makes any sense at all.

'How did Kronos defeat his father?' Zeus asked. Juin laughed.

'Oh you are Zeus aren't you? Dear me, I couldn't remember for the life of me nephew!' Juin chuckled. 'However, I remember one thing...'

'What?' Zeus said enthusiastically. Juin narrowed her eyes and her expression turned hard.

'He denied me my power. He denied me everything.' She said, well, more like she hissed it. 'Could you gave me what I want Zeus?' Juin stood from her throne, her black hair had straightened and fell way past her body, and trailed behind her as she walked. That was one head of hair.

'Depends on what you want Juin.'

'I want power... I want my home back. My revenge on Kronos...' Juin seemed to be processing her thoughts, completely calm the whole time. 'You must cut him into little pieces, then throw him in Tartarus to make sure he doesn't reform like he did to daddy. Well, daddy became sea foam...'

'I see. I will return Juin-'

'no! Wait!' Juin grabbed Zeus's shoulder. 'Your brothers and sisters... They must escape as well... You must trick Kronos... But also you must stay here.'

'Why?'

'You need a weapon.' Juin sighed. 'My brother used a Scythe...'

'yeah I'm gonna go now.' Zeus brushed his aunt off and left. Juin looked furious to say the least.

'These Gods will be worse then Kronos!' She mumbled and turned back, walking off somewhere. I followed her. Then I saw a dark cave, Juin transformed into a golden woman, her skin was gold, her eyes, lips, hair everything. Gold. 'I need to have some sort of power.' She mused. 'Children... Children are powerful... But a powerful partner... Once Zeus takes over the Titans will be no more. Apart from me and um...a few others... But I must have strong child to fight these gods... Oh!' She exclaimed with a smile. 'That's it. Yes. Yes that is brilliant...' Juin slipped a golden knife from her belts and held it to her wrist. 'Half Titan...' She grinned like a mad woman and moved the knife across her skin, it all moved to say a word. I couldn't see from here. But once she was done and out her arm down, the golden ichor trailing down her arm. 'Half God...' She started laughing like manic.

The scene changed again, but this time Juin was looking down into a golden crib. I guessed she had done her plan. I tried to remember what Annabeth told us about Juin's kids. Who was first? I can't remember.

'My pretty little girl.' Juin cooed. 'You are powerful. I can feel it.' She smiled. No reply. I looked around and it didn't have any clue at all to whose kids she was. Obviously Juin, but which god? She was a girl. That was obvious enough. 'Shame one day you will have to betray your father, and uncles, aunties, cousins... Poor baby Flamma.' The name drove like a spear through my chest. Flamma was Hades's daughter. Half Titan half god, powers of the Underworld. All the power I, and probably Hazel had times I don't know how much. Juin picked Flamma out the crib and smiled. Flamma was pale, her black hair was already pretty long, her eyes shone gold. But she was a cute baby. 'But your daddy was foolish Flamma. He didn't bite into my plan. She I got something else from him.' Juin grinned. 'Next on my list of Gods and Goddesses.'

It changed yet again. This time a grown woman was standing before the Gods in their thrones, her black hair was messy. Her eyes were black. Completely black with no escape. Looking into them was like looking into a empty cave, you have no idea what could actually be hiding inside. She was short, her frame was small and thin.

'I'm sorry.' She choked. 'My mother... I didn't... I couldn't...' She stopped herself. 'Don't hurt Obex or Sal, Anaptyxi, Kleftis, Fos-'

'Don't name all of your siblings.' Zeus suddenly snapped. 'You shall all perish, you and your siblings. Your mother shall have to live with this fact.'

'No!' The woman yelled. 'I refuse that. I am way more powerful. I am more powerful then Thanatos. He dares not touch me till I am weak. I am never weak oh great and powerful Zeus.' Her eyes flashed gold. It was Flamma. 'If I were to die, then I would simply return. I am half Titan! Half god as well. Which makes me damn immortal! And by the way, what you did to Calypso was mean.' none of the gods even. Over for about five minutes. Flamma's eyes flashed over to Hades, it must be a pretty big deal or it was winter.

'Then perhaps we should imprison you as well.' Zeus said after some time. 'Imprisonment is worse then death, no way of communication. You Flamma, will be imprisoned in the Underworld. Sal in the water.'

'You can't... You can't do that!' Flamma said, shock and complete fear written across her face. 'My brothers and sisters need me!' She yelled.

* * *

I woke up. Flamma's yells were still echoing in my head, that was honestly the weirdest dream I'd ever had. Dreams about my half sister being imprisoned and her mother being a mad ass bitch. There must be a reason I was dreaming about that.

_There is._

I jumped and fell onyo the floor with a "thump"

_bit dramatic mate._

'what the f-'

_don't swear._ This voice was unfamiliar, foreign, muffled slightly and just weird. _Rude._ The voice said. _don't just called me "The Voice" this isn't a mortal TV show. Call me... Uh... I dunno call me something... How about Jay? Yeah call me Jay. _

'Ok... Jay? What do you want in my head?'

_Uh. Hm. Dunno. _

what the actual fuck?

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TIME FOR JAY TO TAKE PLACE I CAN TELL YOU JAY HAS BEEN MENTIONED BEFORE BUT BY A DIFFERENT NAME HEHEHEHEHE**

**HEHAHAHA**

**HAHAHAHA**

***cough cough* **

**anyways. **

**Song this chapter**

**- Menace by Crown The Empire *my favourite band of ever* **

**We have seen Kata... Yes Kata... Hmmmm... Haha... Yes... **

**reviews and stuff are welcome, questions = PM me or ask in review, will be answered next chapter. **

**See ya**


	8. Starry Eyed

**Thalassa**

I didn't like water.

Yeah, I know. Kid of Poseidon doesn't like water? But I can't actually swim. And water was kind the first thing I saw after my childhood had been wiped away by a rope and a tree, plus my mother. Not nice to think about.

'Pancakes!' Annabeth yelled and everyone woke up. We rushed downstairs and saw Annabeth and Percy covered in flour and blue food dye.

'What did you two do?' Leo said suspiciously.

'We had a war.' Percy shrugged. 'I won.'

'No you didn't.' Annabeth shook her head.

'There was no war. You two were just messing around with flour. Play fighting is the true term. I used to play fight. Until I grew up.' Kerasen muttered, hardly audible. I wondered what was up with her lately? She was so uneasy and stuck to Calypso like a hot glue gun. The pancakes were nice though.

'Did you even sleep?' I looked up and Hazel raised an eyebrow at me. She always knew these kind of things. That and I had shadows under my eyes. I hoped she was just suspicious.

'Yeah. I just woke up.' I said, trying to sound convincing. Truthfully I hadn't slept at all. I just kept thinking about my plan. It was so important to have every detail otherwise Kata wouldn't do anything. But I needed help. Hazel would think this was crazy. I don't think Annabeth would be excited to do it either. I didn't really know Rachel. Or Leo, Frank and Jason. Reyna would tell me off. Big time. Piper would be way to nervous to do it, even with her charmspeak she'd freak. Kerasen wouldn't help without Calypso, and Calypso would refuse. Gods + Calypso = Nope. And I'd only literally just met Percy, and he seemed like he didn't break laws. So that left me with one person to ask. Nico. I had no idea what he'd say, that's what made me uneasy around him. He was way to confusing. I didn't even know if I trust him. Well, I kind of told him my life story, so I guess some part of me _wants_ to trust him. But how can I actually be sure I can? I didn't even fully trust Hazel. And she was my best friend. Before I didn't even trust the others. I need to just... Distance.

'You woke up like five minutes after you were suppose to sleep and never went to sleep right?' Hazel shook her head. 'Thalassa, you really need to have some kind of thing to make you sleep.'

'When I don't sleep I go swimming.' Percy said. 'Why don't you go swimming?'

'Uh... Well... I... I kind of... I didn't ever actually...' I trailed off trying to think of a way to say this. 'I never learnt to swim.'

_THUMP_

'LEO!' Kerasen yelled. Leo's chair had fallen over and he was lying down on the floor with a confused expression. When he fell he had knocked Kerasen's chair as well. She growled at him.

'How does a kid of Poseidon not learn to swim?' Leo said and held his hands up. 'What the fuck is up with that?'

'I never had the time.' I said sourly. 'I just... Forgot to learn.' I shrugged.

'But that's actually impossible!' Hazel exclaimed.

'You should naturally be able to swim... Right?' Piper said.

'Percy knew how to swim before he was even swinging swords!' Jason rolled his eyes.

'well I would hope stuff happened in that order actually.' Piper smirked.

'RIGHT!' Percy yelled rather suddenly. 'Everyone get on your swimming gear. It's time I make sure you guys can actually swim yourselves, and I can teach Thalassa her own power.'

* * *

When I said I didn't like water, I wasn't exaggerating. I seriously always refused to go into water. I may us it to my will, but I never ever planned on actually swimming in it again. So I stood on the dock like an idiot when everyone else jumped in. I yelped if a drop of water so much as came towards me but dropped short.

'C'mon Thalassa!' Hazel called with raised eyebrows. 'Don't just stand there!'

'Non posso cazzo nuotare.' I said, it meant "I can't fucking swim" which I thought was pretty obvious. Yeah, I spoke multiple languages. Spanish, English, Italian, Greek, Latin... It was required to learn as many languages as possible in the Pri.

'Fine! I'll catch you!' Kerasen dived under the water and surfaced just below me. 'I'm right here sis.'

'I-' suddenly something pushed me from behind and I fell forward into the water. I screamed even when I was under the water. After I realised I was actually underwater I looked around and shivered. I could breathe alright, but swimming evaded me. But I pushed myself up with the current of water, forcing me upwards. I scowled at Leo standing on the dock, a huge grin on his face. I heard Calypso chuckle and anger boiled inside me.

'Leo!' Kerasen snapped.

'The look on her face!' Leo burst into laughter. I reached up and pulled his ankle, dragging him into the water and forced him under.

'Thalassa... You aren't gonna murder him right?' Kerasen shook her head.

'No.' I grumbled. 'Just teach him not to push me.'

'Let him up! Thalassa Fairfield don't do that _again_!' Calypso scowled, I glared at her but did as I was told. Maybe because Reyna was giving me the death stare as well. I was still bending the water to keep me up, but I was slowly losing my will over the water running out of energy.

'Oh my gods I'm going to sink to the bottom of the sea I hate water!' I whined.

'Swimming should be natural for you though!' Percy exclaimed. 'Can you really not swim?'

'No I can't!' I scowled. 'Of course I can't.'

'Did you even try?' Annabeth asked.

'Uh... No?' I felt myself heat up.

'See. Exactly, now just try.' Annabeth sighed. I stared at her.

'Ok so we'll all be here by the way.' Percy said. 'And you can also breathe under water so it shouldn't be that bad at all.' I hesitated for a few minutes before I slowly released control over the water under me.

* * *

**Nico**

_You think she's hot._ Jay sneered in my head. "Shut up!" I yelled inside my head.

_Just like, as her out. She's a Poseidon kid mate. She'll just... Flow with it... _Wow brilliant pun. Thalassa struggled with swimming for a while, but insisted to be left alone. I simply watched. Kerasen kept glaring at Leo, who was swimming under everyone, obviously waiting for the perfect time to push someone up and pull someone under. Leo annoyed me sometimes, but he was a good friend. Frank hardly ever spoke to me anyway, we had nothing to talk about. Apart from Mythomagic arguments. Which I of course won. Soon enough Thalassa got the hang of swimming, but she still looked uncomfortable in the water. What Jay said was kind of true, I did think Thalassa was good looking. But I couldn't really ever think about her like that. Especially after I have a crush on her older brother. I turned red at the thought. I would just be trading one Poseidon kid for another, and they were similar so that only made it worse.

'Can I talk to fish?' Thalassa asked Percy. It was rude to eavesdrop on people. But I did it anyway.

'Yeah, and make air bubbles around people who can't breathe under water. Watch.' Percy grinned and went under water. Annabeth was splashing Piper away.

'Just a thought!' Piper squealed. Suddenly Annabeth disappeared. Piper blinked in confusion. Thalassa dipped her head under water and two seconds later she lifted her head up and blushed.

'That probably wasn't meant to happen...' She muttered. Percy and Annabeth popped up again and Annabeth looked slightly dazed.

'damn you Seaweed Brain.' She said and splashed him.

'You try it Thalassa.' Percy said and splashed Annabeth back.

'Uh...'

'Obviously not the kissing.' Percy rolled his eyes. 'The bubble.'

'How do you do that?'

'You want it to happen. Try it on someone.' Percy shrugged.

'Ok...' Thalassa looked around, I thought she was looking for Hazel at first. But when her eyes found my half sister, she realised Hazel was busy talking to Frank. Thalassa looked pretty shocked and upset. 'Merda.' She muttered.

'giuramento è scortese.' I said loudly. Thalassa looked and raised an eyebrow "swearing is impolite" in Italian. What? If I know it and she knows it, whats the problem?

'bene, merda. giuro molto. parli italiano?' Well, shit. I swear a lot. You speak Italian? I translated in my head. It'd been a long time since I'd been able to speak Italian to someone.

'Ho imparato un sacco di lingue nei miei viaggi Thal.' Basically when you travel around, you learn a lot. I mean a lot. Maybe that's how Thalassa learnt Italian?

'can I practise an air bubble on you?' Thalassa asked in English. 'Italian is fun, but right now the teacher wants me to do an air bubble.'

'Uh... Sure?' I shrugged. _spirito re e la sua regina! _Actually I'm the Ghost King. Get your facts right Jay. _She's still your girl. I know! Kiss her under the water. it'll be so cute mate, trust me I know water. _1) Thalassa isn't my girl. And she never will be. And 2) no I don't kiss people under the water.

'If you drown or something, sorry.' Thalassa smirked. I shivered. She looked more like Percy when she smirked. I decided I hate Aphrodite. Thalassa dipped under the water first, I followed her down and we were still face to face, apart from the fact she had her eyes closed in concentration. _Oh My Gods I swear if you don't kiss her right now I'll murder you Di Angelo! C'mon! I feel like bloody Sebastian from the little fucking mermaid COME ON AND KISS THE GIRL! _Jay screamed in my head. Jay was driving me crazy. I hated what he or she was doing. She or he was messing with my head. But I did want to kiss Thalassa right now, it was tempting. She was so oblivious. Her black hair swirled around her, her pale skin seemed to go slightly tanned under the water. I leaned forward so the gap between us almost closed. _OH MY GODS NICO DI ANGELO KISS THE FREAKING GIRL ALREA- _I cut Jay off when I actually kissed Thalassa. An electric pulse shot through my body and suddenly Thalassa was kissing me back, her hands rested on my shoulders and Jay screamed in my head, probably from joy. Suddenly I was surrounded by air and Thalassa pulled away, staring at me in amazement.

'You...' She trailed off. 'I did it!' She exclaimed. I realised I was surrounded by an air bubble of airness. She did it. Because I kissed her. _When I meet you Di Angelo, I'm going to give you a hug. I swear on the River- '_do that again.' Thalassa said suddenly.

'What? You want me to... You actually want me to-' Thalassa silenced me by pressed her lips against mine. _SCREW HUGS! I WILL BAKE YOU A FUCKING CAKE. _I smiled at Jay's words and Thalassa pulled herself closer to me. Everywhere she touched, electric pulses shot through me. 1) I did kiss under the water 2) I wanted Thalassa Fairfield, Percy Jackson's little half sister, to be mine.

* * *

**Calypso**

Kerasen was panicking about Thalassa being under for so long.

'Calm down Kerry, she'll be fine. She's a child of Poseidon. She can breathe underwater.' I said softly as Kerasen looked into the water, her fiery hair stuck to her face and was perfectly straight, her amber eyes were wild. Leo resurfaced from the water and grinned wickedly.

'I wouldn't go looking for those two juuusssst yet.' He grinned.

'WHY?' Percy and Kerasen said at the same time. Leo laughed a little.

'Di Angelo got his hands on your sister!' Leo exclaimed. 'Damn those two are crafty eh?'

Least to say Kerasen and Percy freaked out.

* * *

**shorty chapters but eh. **

**So next is chapter Nine. **

**Hmmm **

**thinking... Maybe next chapter i should put a certain two together? And guys, Jay gave so made clues to who she is it is unbelievable you guys haven't guessed it yet .-. Literally... _SEB_ASBTIAN and LITTLE _MERMAID "I KNOW WATER"_**

**ADD AL **

**.-. **

**Also, next chapter we get a look into Thalassa's mind. Hehehe it's a chapter for only two people my friends, it's Nico and Thal all the way baby. I lied when I said no Nilassa action till ten... My plan changed... **

**Jay's nickname came from a fanfiction I read and the author is mah friend, Jade yup. Myka calls Jade, Jay. So yep, read Jade Marina's stories! They are sooooo good. Nide NIDE NIDE NIDE NIDE NIDE NIDE NIDE NIDE NIDE NIDE NIDE NIDE NIDE NIDE NIDE**

**Reviews and stuff please!**

**Song this chapter: Starry Eyed by Ellie Goulding. **

***guys what type of music do you listen to? I'm like a rock/metal genre girl* **


	9. On top of the world and Radioactive

**Thalassa**

Oh my gods. That's all I can say right now. I haven't... I didn't plan on this. I didn't want this. Oh but hell I do. And I made an air bubble, that was good as well.

_If you love somebody_

_Better tell them while they're here 'cause_

_They just may run away from you_

Nico kissed me, unexpectedly. But it felt good. I always carried this weight on my shoulders, from Belle, Xavier, Finn, Kyle, Marta, Isabella. I felt like that weight was slowly lifting now.

_You'll never know quite when, well_

_Then again it just depends on_

_How long of time is left for you_

When I saw Xavier in that forest, I didn't care if I was about to die. It would be a relief for me. But now I didn't ever want to have to leave Fos Island. Even though I get nightmares about the other side of this island. Even though I still miss her, I think I badly need to move on? And this just seemed like the perfect way to do that.

_I've had the highest mountains_

_I've had the deepest rivers_

_You can have it all but life keeps moving_

_I take it in but don't look down_

I leaned into the kiss again, wanting just to be close to him. Wanting just to be under the water for ages. Electric shocks under water, is that even possible? And suddenly everything was better again, suddenly I felt like Belle was beside me again.

_'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_Waiting on this for a while now_

_Paying my dues to the dirt_

_I've been waiting to smile, 'ay_

_Been holding it in for a while, 'ay_

_Take you with me if I can_

_Been dreaming of this since a child_

_I'm on top of the world._

I don't think Sal ever had this. In the stories, they said Sal lived alone, she only needed to travel through her mind and take control of other people to have what she wanted, which actually wasn't much. But at least I can say in have something Sal doesn't. I pulled away from Nico and stared at him. If the godly side did count, he'd be my cousin... I tried not to think about that.

_I've tried to cut these corners_

_Try to take the easy way out_

_I kept on falling short of something_

_I coulda gave up then but_

_Then again I couldn't have 'cause_

_I've traveled all this way for something_

_I take it in but don't look down_

I haven't felt this good since I was eight years old. I haven't felt like this since I was nine. I realise now when I was younger, working at Club Olympus and living with the others, I was just... Surviving. I wasn't living. I couldn't live without Belle. But now I can, because of all things, now I realise I can't live a life without Nico in it. I may have only known him for a few weeks, but I only knew Belle two days before I fell in love with her.

_'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_Waiting on this for a while now_

_Paying my dues to the dirt_

_I've been waiting to smile, 'ay_

_Been holding it in for a while, 'ay_

_Take you with me if I can_

_Been dreaming of this since a child_

_I'm on top of the world._

I see the contrast between Nico and Belle. Belle was golden, literally she was gold. Eyes, hair, even her skin looked gold. But Nico was dark. Belle was a child of Apollo. Nico a son of Hades. high up and low down, I thought. I was at a high but I like it low down. I laughed to myself.

'What's funny?' Nico grinned.

'not much.' I shrugged and stopped myself smirking. 'You kissed me Di Angelo. Three times now.'

_'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_Waiting on this for a while now_

_Paying my dues to the dirt_

_I've been waiting to smile, 'ay_

_Been holding it in for a while, 'ay_

_Take you with me if I can_

_Been dreaming of this since a child_

'And I helped you make an air bubble.' Nico pointed out.

'Sure. You helped me.' I rolled my eyes. 'Sure I didn't help _you_ instead?'

'maybe.'

_And I know it's hard when you're falling down_

_And it's a long way up when you hit the ground_

_But get up now, get up, get up now._

_And I know it's hard when you're falling down_

_And it's a long way up when you hit the ground_

_But get up now, get up, get up now._

'How did I help you?' I asked.

'You helped me figure out if my head was right.'

'Was it?'

'Yeah.' Nico smirked. 'I think my head was right. They always say listen to your head right?'

'probably.'

'Then I'm just listening to my head.' Nico said and kissed me yet again. That same pulse of energy rushed through my body, I tried to contain it as much as possible, but that was hard. Kissing underwater was weird. But it was brilliant at the same time.

_'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_I'm on top of the world, 'ay_

_Waiting on this for a while now_

_Paying my dues to the dirt_

_I've been waiting to smile, 'ay_

_Been holding it in for a while, 'ay_

_Take you with me if I can_

_Been dreaming of this since a child_

_I'm on top of the world._

Suddenly I was yanked away from Nico. I yelled.

'HEY!' I hissed. Nico looked slightly shocked and dazed, just as Annabeth had.

'I said _not_ the kissing.' Percy snapped.

'Ew you spied! That's nasty!' I grimaced.

* * *

**Nico**

Percy wasn't as pissed as we thought. Maybe Annabeth had spoken slight sense to him? Gods, it felt so great. We all went back to the huge house to get changed and stuff. I decided I wouldn't go downstairs for a while. I needed to figure somethings out. Especially about Thalassa.

_Ask her out, you've kissed four times now. I'm sure there is a rule to this stuff. Maybe one day I'll ask Aphrodite. When I get out of this damn cage that is. _

Jay's voice droned on in my head. I needed to figure her or him out as well. I was pretty sure Jay was a girl. She was fairly feminine.

'How do you even ask a girl like Thalassa out?'

_er... How about, "Hey you know how we kissed like four times? How about we go out because that's what people do." and for gods sake put a fucking shirt on! _

'what about the vials?' Jay said nothing. First time she was silent. I sat on my bed in confusion. Why did she go quiet all of a sudden? 'Jay?' I said quietly. 'You in there Jay?'

'Uh... Nico who are you talking to?' I jumped and stared at Thalassa, just stepping into my room causally.

'Myself.' I answered. Thalassa raised an eyebrow and then blushed.

'Er... Nico... Put a shirt on maybe?'

'Oh sorry.' I grabbed a shirt from my draws and put it on. When I turned around Thalassa was holding up two small bottles with purple liquid inside them.

'I have the vials.' She said innocently. 'I thought it was better I ensure my memories belong to _me_.'

'I wasn't actually going to use them.' I said quickly. Shit. 'It was just incase.'

'nevermind. it's fine. I would have done the exact same thing. And I... I want you to see.' I said nothing. She wanted me to going into her memories and see her darkest secrets and her entire life? Who would want that on purpose? 'No one would ever understand why I did the things I did by just the story. They need to _see_ it. And if... And because I like you, you need to understand.' She handed me on of the vials.

'We need to fall asleep after we drink this you know.' Thalassa held up a box of sleeping pills. We both took one. They were strong, probably for people with ADHD. Demigod sleeping pills. And we opened the vials and downed the purple liquid at the same time.

'If you... If you still don't understand after this...' Thalassa tried to say something. Until she closed her eyes and almost fell face-forward. I caught her but I was weak myself.

* * *

***TRIGGER WARNING, SUICIDE ISN'T GOOD. JUMPING OFF CLIFFS ISN'T A GOOD IDEA EITHER. VIOLENCE AND GORE AND A LOT OF DAMN BLOOD SO BE CAREFUL WITH THIS OH AND RAPE SO UH***

I was like a ghost. I was half there and half not. Thalassa stood beside me. We were on a beach.

'This is how it begins.' Thalassa said. There was a small hut at the edge of the jungle, and two girls emerged from it. They looked really young, like seven and eleven years old. The first one had bushy black hair and brown eyes. Her cheeks reminded me of a chipmunk. And other girl was happy looking, her hair fiery red and her eyes amber and bright with joy... That was Kerasen when she was young. And Flamma. So where was-

'MUMMY!' A little voice called. A five year old ran out the hut, she wore a grey hoodie and denim jeans, her black hair flying out of the hood. Her blue and green eyes darted around excitedly. 'The sun! I love the sun!' Thalassa made a noise in the back of her throat beside me.

'It's me.' She said sadly. 'It _was_ me.' A woman followed child-Thalassa out of the hut, a smile plastered on her face. She was pretty. She knelt down beside Thalassa and watched the other two girls go into the jungle.

'The sun is beautiful my little golden girl.' The woman smiled. 'Who is-'

'Apollo!'

'Good. You are very smart aren't you Thalassa? My pretty little-' the woman trailed off and looked into the sea. 'You know where you must never go?'

'The sea. The sea will take me to Grome. I don't want to go to Grome.' Little Thalassa shook her head.

'Good. Good girl.' The woman frowned. 'You were never meant to know me.'

'Huh?'

'It'll only make it harder for you to... I'm sorry Thalassa. I love you, you know that.'

'Mummy? What's wrong?' Little Thalassa screwed her face up in confusion.

'I'm sorry Thalassa. Don't follow me. Please?'

'Mum...' The woman stood up and walked off into the jungle. Little Thalassa hesitated for a minute before running after her. We moved as well, following them.

'No. I don't want to see that again.' Thalassa said quietly beside me. 'No!' She screamed. I jumped. Suddenly we were in the very middle of the island. Little Thalassa was hiding behind a tree watching the woman who was her mother hanging limply from a tree. Tears were running down her face. She was old enough to know when someone was dead.

'KERASEN! FLAMMA!' Little Thalassa screamed. She suddenly went quiet. 'No... No I...' Little Thalassa ran off again, this time she went to a cliff. I knew this cliff. This cliff was Fos Island's cliff. Thalassa had lived on Fos Island? 'Never go to the sea... Never go to the sea...' Little Thalassa muttered. 'Never go to the sea...'

'THALASSA!' Little Flamma yelled. 'Thalassa come back here!' Flamma yelled.

'Thal!' Kerasen screamed. 'Thal don't!' Little Thalassa stared at them. Thalassa went to say something, but the ground broke away beneath her and she fell. It was so sudden and shocking. It felt like the world was going in slow motion. Kerasen screamed and Flamma ran to the edge.

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_

_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_

_I'm breathing in the chemicals_

The scene changed. Little Thalassa was in the water, just below the surface. Her eyes were close and she wasn't breathing. She held the shark tooth necklace in her hand.

'Grome.' Little Thalassa murmured. The water around her swirled and she opened her eyes. 'Half god...' She trailed off. It seemed like forever before Little Thal washed up on a beach. She had a weird necklace around her neck now, the beads were turquoise and seemed to glow.

'Are you alright?' A very posh sounding voice said. 'Little girl?' The dark haired girl at the top of the beach was wearing golden armour. Her sword was drawn and her eyes were golden. She was... I'm guessing she was Isabella. My suspicious were confirmed with Thalassa's whispers next to me.

'Izzy...'

'Go away!' Little Thalassa screamed when Isabella came towards her. Little Thal screamed at the sea and kicked the waves. 'NO! Why didn't I die? Why didn't I-' a sudden realisation passed across her face, and Isabella's. 'No!' She cried. 'No I don't want this. I don't want this. I just want to die.'

'Why?' Isabella asked. 'You could come with me if you want to.' Little Thalassa looked up at Isabella.

'Where do you live?'

'A place called Grejaj Pri, you could be with people who want to die, just like you.'

'... Alright. I'm Thalassa.'

'i'm Isabella. My father is Apollo.'

'Poseidon.'

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

_Whoa_

The cavern was huge. People in armour passed by laughing and joking around, kids were being trained by older children. Some people were being punished for bad behaviour. Brutally. This was a Pri. A vicious place of blood and death. Isabella was leading Little Thal through the mess of blood, shielding the younger girl's eyes from the horror of what she was being lead into was.

'Isabella!' A young boy called. He was just like his sister, but _golden_.

'Xavier.' Isabella said and lifted her chin with a smirk. 'Thalassa, this is my brother. He'll take you to new friends alright?' Little Thal nodded. But she looked dazed and lost as she looked around the cavern that was now her home. Thalassa shivered.

'This... Belle...' Thalassa mumbled. Little Thal's eyes landed on someone training below her. Xavier took her by the hand and led her down towards where they were all training.

'Hey! Finn!' Xavier called. A boy turned around, he looked about Little Thal's age, but much rougher. His hair was dirty blonde and his eyes were emerald green. He had several scars all over his body. It was hard to believe he was only meant to be a five year old kid.

'Xavier!' Finn grinned. 'Who is this?' He looked at Little Thal.

'Thalassa. Daughter of Poseidon. Take care of her Finn, it's your job now.' Another person turned around. Her hair was a golden blonde and was tied in a ponytail, but it still went down her back. Her eyes were golden as well. Even her skin looked slightly gold. She had no scars at all.

'Hi Thalassa!' The girl smiled. 'I'm Belle!' Little Thal smiled back at her. 'I can show you the weapons range! Come with me!' Belle smiled still. She gave off an aura of complete happiness. It was hard to believe she was part of a Pri.

'Then bring her for her tattoo.' Xavier said, or rather ordered them.

'Yes sir.' Finn and Belle said at the same time.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

Little Thal was older. She had a bow and quiver on her back and her greenstone hilted sword Tsunami sheathed in her belt. She was probably eight years old.

'You ready?' Little Thal turned to look at an older Belle.

'are Kyle and Marta going left flank?'

'Yes. Finn is on right flank, I'm in the middle formation. You, Xavier and Isabella are front. You get all the action.' Belle pouted.

'Pfft. Blood and gore isn't the only thing there is to war Belle my friend.' I noticed something about Little Thal. She was turning into something strange. There was a golden light in her eyes and wisps of gold hair in the black. Her skin wasn't so pale anymore.

'Girls.' Isabella said suddenly. 'Let me help with your armour.' The older girl smiled.

'Yes ma'am.' Belle said and stood straight. Little Thalassa said nothing at all. Isabella helped both the girls put on golden chest plates and strange masks. Isabella stood up and turned on her heel.

'Off we go.' She muttered and walked. The two younger girls followed her. Little Thal took out Tsunami. The sword looked smaller then what it was meant to be. Maybe because she was young? The three soon got to a huge pit in the cavern were hundreds of other child waited. All of them were eight or older it seemed. But everyone over nine looked strange. They looked like Midas had touched all of them, but somehow they still moved. Belle left for wherever she was meant to go. Little Thal still followed Isabella.

'Warriors!' Isabella exclaimed. The entire cavern turned silent. 'Many of you haven't seen battle yet. But you will by the end of this day I promise you that. And this time, we go into battle with the future leader of the Grejaj Pri. Only a daughter of Poseidon can lead the Grejaj Pri. And the last person to lead this Pri was Sal Juin, daughter of a Titan and a God. Today we do not fight for Olympus. Today we fight for someone stronger!' I looked at Thalassa. She was meant to lead this Pri? But that was impossible. All Pri were lead by one type of Demigod. Not a certain gender. 'Today we have agreed to be on the side of the Titan Kronos! And also, today we fight the Hunters of Artemis. Her Hunters will either be forced to retreat or be destroyed.' I remember back when Bianca was alive, they had said the Hunters had been attacked by an army of demons. The Hunters retreated. Their Goddess had business on Olympus. They also said the leader of the Army had no remorse for death, they didn't seem to care about what was going on around them. Isabella stepped back and Little Thalassa unsheathed her sword, turning it into a trident and rising it above her. She was some kind of symbol. She was important. All the demigods rised their own weapons and the entire cavern shook with the roar of their voices.

the battle was fierce. There were so many Hunters, so many deaths it sent my ears ringing. It was painful to watch. Little Thalassa dodged and stabbed a bit, but not much. It was Xavier that worried me. His fighting style reminded me of Luke. I thought he was the demon they spoke of. But then something happened. Belle screamed.

'BELLE!' Little Thalassa yelled and went towards her voice. Dodging and weaving, she made it to her friend's aid. Belle was fighting off arrows left right and centre.

'We have to charge the front!' Belle hissed.

'that's suicide!' Little Thalassa scowled.

'Not with Tsunami!' Little Thalassa looked out at the range of Hunters. An arrow sudden whizzed past Belle, narrowly missing her shoulder, another one went straight through her leg.

'Fuck it!' Little Thalassa yelled and ran at the Hunters. The demon wasn't Xavier. It was Thalassa. Thalassa had murdered hundreds of immortal girls, leaving only a hundred or so left.

_I raise my flags, don my clothes_

_It's a revolution, I suppose_

_We'll paint it red to fit right in_

_Whoa_

Little Thalassa and Belle were running. Thalassa was about nine years old.

'They'll find us!' Little Thalassa hissed.

'Keep going!' Belle urged. This was it, this was time they ran away. The time Little Thalassa's best friend died. The time she lost someone she loved. They ran all the way to the side of a lake. Little Thalassa scoped the water in her hands, drinking it to her fill. 'This will end brilliant. People from Greek side will help us... Yeah they will I'm sure. Even the Romans will help out. We're kids I mea-'

'stop. We made a choice to join the Pri. From that moment we have been cut off from humanity, tortured, trained to be killers, and from that moment no one could save us Belle. That's it. As soon as we joined up, that was fucking it!' Belle flinched when Little Thalassa shouted. 'And no one can save us. No one.' Little Thalassa turned around and scowled at the water.

'We have to try. We have to. I... I can't just sit here and wait for Xavier to find us.'

'We're safer here. If Xavier comes I can use the water and drown him or something.' Little Thalassa muttered. 'But we have to find Artemis's hunters and join. Other wise we're dead.'

'Ok.'

'I'm sorry.'

'I know.' Belle said and sat down next to Little Thalassa. 'I'm sorry as well. I made this plan. We should have stayed. We should have gotten Finn, Kyle and Marta. We should have been smarter then that.' Little Thalassa said nothing. It still felt weird, seeing her so young, with the person she loved most in the world by her side. 'We should have we should have we should have.'

'You should have run faster.' A voice hissed. Belle yelped and the two stood up, back to back. Little Thalassa took out Tsunami and Belle unsheathed a golden sword from her belt. 'You had one taste of what you could do and you threw it away.' a young man stepped out from the shadows. His hair was white, not old man white but as if he'd dyed it. He eyes were just pupils and white. It was grown Xavier. 'I'm a hunter girls. I hunt down run aways. And when I find them. They die.'

'Fuck off.' Little Thalassa snapped. 'I am superior to you Xavier. You may have gifts from Apollo but you are still a bastard fool!'

'Strong words from such a young child.' Xavier smiled.

'We don't want the Pri anymore. We want our lives back.' Belle scowled. 'We want our families back.'

'You have no family Belle. You left Finn behind said you'd come back for him? If you don't come back now, I'll kill him and Kyle. And Marta is my age isn't she?' Xavier had an evil glint in his eyes.

'Thal.' Belle whimpered. 'I can't.'

'We'll go back. Just don't you dare touch Finn or the others.' Little Thalassa glared at Xavier, he grabbed them both by their shoulders and pushed them in front of him. They walked all the way back to the cavern, and people stared. Xavier didn't stop walking till every single Pri member could see. Then he pushed Little Thalassa away and grabbed Belle before she could run. Little Thalassa yelped as she hit the ground. Xavier pinned Belle down and took a knife from his belt. Belle screamed for help and tried wiggling away. Three people tried to push through the hundred of people. Finn yelled for his sister.

'THAL!' Another boy yelled. 'MARTA C'MON!' A girl broke the swelling numbers and ran to Thalassa. Little Thalassa lifted her head and saw the knife point pressed to Belle's throat and she screamed.

'XAVIER NO!' She shrieked. She pulled herself up. She started running to where Belle was. Xavier smiled and pressed the knife through Belle's skin.

'BELLE!' Finn yelled. The two boys finally broke the lines as Little Thalassa slammed into Xavier, knocking him over. She pinned him down by putting her knees on his shoulders. She punched him in the nose.

'FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU!' She yelled over and over again, with every punch she lost more control over herself. The water pipes in the cavern burst and water rained down over everyone. 'I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!' Little Thalassa screamed and finally stopped punching Xavier. Instead she pulled out her beads and they transformed into a trident. Suddenly two people grabbed her arms and dragged her off Xavier. Little Thalassa screamed insults.

'Shut up!' Isabella hissed and slapped the younger girl around the face. 'Get Xavier some help.' She ordered someone. Isabella walked over to Belle and Little Thalassa watched in silence, her lip was bleeding but she didn't seem to care at all. Belle's eyes were open, they were glassy and staring at a fixed point. Blood surrounded her and stained her clothes and hair. Isabella bent down and checked for any sign of breathing or heart beat. She found nothing. Little Thalassa slummed, losing control of her body and screamed. She screamed and screamed until my ears hurt. Tears ran down her face and the water raining on everyone came down harder.

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

_Whoa_

Little Thalassa was twelve years old. She was so different now. She was turning into the person I knew now, her eyes were scarred with death and her skin was pale as paper. But it was different. Her hair was golden and so were her eyes. Her clothes were gold as well. They showed off her Pri tattoo.

'I swore up the River Styx, I will kill Xavier.' She said. 'And every chance I get... I will try.'

'Good luck.' A voice taunted. It was Xavier. A deep hate boiled in Little Thalassa's eyes.

'we fight on side of Kronos.' Little Thalassa said. 'Once I rule the Pri, Xavier, you will be the first to die. Then Isabella. Then I will shut this place down and return everyone to their families.'

'No one here has family.'

'Belle was your half sister. You are a monster.' Little Thalassa gritted her teeth. 'A bastard.' Xavier pulled Little Thalassa up and slammed her against the cavern wall.

'Don't call me that.' Xavier hissed.

'You can't hurt me. I'm the leader of Grejaj Pri. You can't touch me. You can't kill me.'

'I think you're wrong. I'm stronger then you little girl.'

'You disgust me.' Little Thalassa snapped.

'I wonder if I can make you hate me more.' Xavier smiled. He was a twisted, sick person. That's what I've seen from him? What more could he do? Xavier's hand went down to Little Thalassa's shorts. Little Thalassa kicked him away and squirmed against his grip. 'Maybe I can make you fear me.'

'Fuck you.' Little Thalassa spat at him. Xavier wiped his face and smiled.

'Wrong move bitch.' Xavier chuckled and looked around him. 'We're in a place no one ever comes. So I suggest you watch that pretty mouth.'

'Pervert.' Little Thalassa hissed. Xavier silenced her by kissing her. Little Thalassa recoiled her head back, but Xavier pulled her towards him. Little Thalassa struggled, but she was young, way to young to fight him. Thalassa grabbed my arm and shook her head. Little Thalassa tried to push him away, but she couldn't. Xavier pinned her arms with one hand and his other hand slithered down to her shorts again. Little Thalassa kicked out.

But she was too weak and too young.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

Little Thalassa scowled. She was lying on her bed and just staring. Everyone around her seemed to be gearing up for war. But she just laid there.

'Thal?' Grown up Finn said and looked at her. 'It's time for war. C'mon. You'll lead us right?'

'No.' Little Thalassa hissed.

'Thal...' Finn sighed. 'Five years ago, Belle died-' pain crossed the teenager's face. '- And you lived. Don't take it for granted. I know Belle was like a sister to you, I know what Xavier did. But we have to keep moving. It's the life of a Pri Solider.' Finn scowled and turned to leave. Little Thalassa sighed and got ready, then she followed Finn to the Cavern where they all lined up, Little Thalassa at the front this time. She was fourteen. Xavier stood next to her. They were going to war. But now there were monsters in the ranks, it was Kronos's army, I recognised it.

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died_

_Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

Little Thalassa stood in the middle of the carnage. Her sword in hand she walked over and on all manner of things, blood, bodies, monster dust. But her sword wasn't stained or even used as fighting raged behind and in front of her. She just kept walking like the world didn't matter anymore. She wasn't doing anything at all. Just walking with a glassy look in her eyes. Then she came across Isabella struggling in a fight.

'Thalassa! Help!' Isabella grunted and stabbed at Demigods from Camp Half Blood And Hunters from Artemis.

'You did nothing to save Belle. You let her die. I will let you die.' Little Thalassa said coldly and carried on. She had an icey fury burning in her eyes as she walked, not even caring about all the death surrounding her. It annoyed me, all of this death, I'd seen it before. Soon Young Thalassa would be at the brink of her enemy lines. That meant the demigod line. The side of the Gods. But when she did get there, she neither stopped to fight or even looked around, just ahead.

'What are you doing!' Finn yelled behind her.

'Leaving!' Younger Thalassa hissed. She turned around and glared at him. 'Finishing what I promised to do. I swore upon the River Styx-'

'Belle died trying to leave.' Finn shouted. 'Don't!'

'Belle. Five years! Five fucking years. I'm going to bring down the Grejaj Pri. And Xavier is going down with it. I swore it. And I swear it again, when i return... I'll kill him.'

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

* * *

**I DID IT YES I FINISHED IT OH MY GODS FINALLY. **

**SONGS:**

**On Top of the World by Imagine Dragons**

**Radioactive by Imagine Dragons**

**Radioactive is Thalassa'a theme song. **

**Yeh. **

**Boom. **

**Hehe. **

**Next chapter the infamous golden/white haired guy returns... O.O OH NO WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THAL AND NICO OH NO OH NO! **

***evil laugh***

**On top of the world has a deeper meaning then it looks, basically I listen to it whenever I feel upset, and after I do I make myself hot chocolate and read Kerrang! Magazine **

**Radioactive I listen to when I'm mad... Hehe lel...**

**see you next time...**


	10. Elastic Heart

_And another one bites the dust_

_Oh why can I not conquer love_

_And I might have thought that we were one_

_Wanted to fight this war without weapons_

_And I wanted it, I wanted it bad_

_But there were so many red flags_

_Now another one bites the dust_

_Yeah let's be clear, I trust no one_

_You did not break me_

_I'm still fighting for peace_

_I've got thick skin and an elastic heart,_

_But your blade it might be too sharp_

_I'm like a rubberband until you pull too hard,_

_I may snap and I move fast_

_But you won't see me fall apart_

_Cause I've got an elastic heart_

_I've got an elastic heart_

_Yeah I've got an elastic heart_

_And I will stay up through the night_

_Let's be clear, won't close my eyes_

_And I know that I can survive_

_I'll walk through fire to save my life_

_And I want it, I want my life so bad_

_I'm doing everything I can_

_Then another one bites the dust_

_It's hard to lose a chosen one_

_You did not break me_

_I'm still fighting for peace_

_I've got thick skin and an elastic heart,_

_But your blade it might be too sharp_

_I'm like a rubberband until you pull too hard,_

_I may snap and I move fast_

_But you won't see me fall apart_

_Cause I've got an elastic heart_

_[x3]_

_I've got an elastic heart_

* * *

**Nico**

I woke up. Every memory still flashed over my eyes and the sounds of the torture and Thalassa's screamed burned permanently into my own memory. I was fully aware of my surroundings now, and fully aware of Thalassa, lying on top of me still sleeping. It set my heart racing, feeling her own heart beat so close to mine. I remember her being completely _gold_. I liked her better with her black hair and sea eyes. I wondered if she was ever punished within the Pri. I wondered what Xavier did when he found out Thalassa had left. Thalassa shifted in her sleep and rolled off me.

'Nico?' I heard Frank's voice outside my door. I didn't care. Thalassa looked upset. Her face was slightly screwed up. _Hug her. She neeeeeeeeedddsss yoooouuuu closssseeee toooo heeeerrrrr._ Jay giggled. I think she giggled. I slowly pulled her close to me again and she relaxed. 'Nico? uh... Your half sister Hazel kind of wants you downstairs? You need to talk with each other or something.' Frank said again. I once again, ignored him. Frank wouldn't come in anyway. He was scared of me. I knew he was. He could do a lot of things, Frank Zhang. He can turn into a dragon you know. I closed my eyes and turned over so me and Thalassa were face to face. 'Are you even in here?' GO AWAY! I shouted in my head. I knew if I gave away the fact I was in here, Frank would come in and see Thalassa, tell Percy, then I'd be dead. I heard Frank walking away outside and sighed.

'That was rude of you.' Thalassa said, her voice muffled and quiet. 'Frank seems like a nice guy. He likes Haze. I can see it.'

'Hazel you mean?'

'Hm.' Thalassa nodded slightly. 'Do you understand?'

'Yes. I do. I understand it all. You partly lied about your past right? But that was all truth. Did Xavier... Did he actually...'

'Yes.' Thalassa said sourly. 'I will talk about anything but that.'

'Leading the Pri.'

'Later.' Thalassa lifted her head up. 'I want to show you something.'

'Where is it?' Thalassa raised an eyebrow, the same way Percy could, and sat up. As soon as she did she shook her head from the dizziness. side effects of Sleep Memory. Dizziness.

'I'll show you. Unless I fall over.' Thalassa eventually got to her knees. After I felt the dizziness disappear, I went to stand up.

'What did Xavier do to you?' I asked. Thalassa's expression turned sour. She had gotten to her feet, and obviously the dizziness had gone. But her hair was everywhere. It was a little funny. I must have looked the same.

'I'm sure you can guess.' Thalassa muttered. 'One thing you should know, I'm not a virgin.'

'Hmph. Xavier is a bastard.'

'Two right.'

'HELLO ANYONE IN THERE!' We both jumped out our skin and Thalassa fell over, but she kind of dragged me down with her. I landed on top of her and blushed. Frank suddenly burst through the door with a look of worry on his face, but that soon faded when he saw me... On top of Thalassa. That must look awkward...

'Frank this isn't what you're thinking.' I said quickly. 'We fell over.'

'... sure...' Frank nodded slowly and backed out the room again. 'PERCY!'

'Shit!' Thalassa cursed. 'Get up! We have to get out of here or I won't be there on time!'

'What are you talking about?' I said when we stood up. Thalassa went towards the window without saying a word. I followed her.

* * *

She crashed through the jungle of palm trees, clear a path for us both and sometimes stopping to get her bearings. Then she stopped walking. We were at the other side of the island. It felt weird here... Wrong. Something was wrong. Just a bit down the beach was an old withered hut made of palm leaves. I knew it from Thalassa's memory. She ran over to it and looked in. A look of relief passed over her face and she crawled in. I slowly followed behind her. The hut had four sleeping bags inside them. Thalassa curled up on the smallest one, and she felt around it.

'I used to have this box.' She said and started digging through the sand. 'It held the stuff that made up what I would be when I became well... Who I'm meant to be.' she pulled a dark brown box out the sand and opened it. 'Wait outside.' She stared at me.

'Why?'

'Because I need to get dressed.'

'Oh.' I went outside and looked around, Thal had lived here when she was a kid. Was it hard for her to come back? Did she know where her mother's body was? What was she doing? Then I saw him. Walking towards the hut. The white haired boy I'd seen in Thal's memory, but he was gold this time. A smile plastered on his face and two swords sheathed in his belt. Xavier was not flawed in any way. He seemed so perfect, but the real Xavier was a heartless ass.

'You must be Nico Di Angelo.' He said when he was two metres away, I scowled. 'I'll take that as a yes. Where is madame?' Xavier raised an eyebrow and looked me up and down. I wanted to just stab him, but he looked like he had a few good cuts already. Fresh ones. I hoped they were from Thalassa. _Nico, you have to listen to me. If this goes wrong, you'll both end up dead. Ok?_ Jay said, she sounded so serious in my head. Then Thalassa came out the hut again. But she was different. Her clothes were more like armour, blue green armour. She had a forehead tiara decorated with tiny seashells. Her tiger shark tooth necklace was gone, but so were her beads, instead she leaned against a big trident and stared at Xavier.

'You called?' She hissed.

'So you did decide to appear.' Xavier smiled at her. Thalassa scowled.

'So I appear in full armour with a trident and _this_.' She gestured to the forehead tiara. 'And you don't back down.'

'No. I don't.' Xavier nodded. 'So, how is Belle? Oh! Yes that's right... I killed her.' A fire burst into Thalassa's eyes and she wasn't leaning on her trident anymore.

'What do you want? You wouldn't tell me last time!' Thalassa demanded.

_Calm her down. Now. _

'Thal, calm down. Getting mad will just make this worse.' I muttered, Thalassa stared at me and then relaxed.

'Well, you're needed at the Pri now you're sixteen. And this guy can die.' Xavier nodded at me.

_Take out your sword. Then take five steps back cause I'm making a storm here! Or rather a uh... Hurricane? Is that what they are called these days! _

'Thal.' I said and did as Jay told me to. Thalassa followed my lead and all of a sudden, a fish hit Xavier in the face. He yelped and threw it away. Then another one hit him. I blinked.

_By the way, the name's Sal. Not Jay. _

* * *

**Thalassa**

I think I am going mad. There were fish flying at Xavier. It gave me time to make the waves a lot bigger, till they came just next to our feet. Nico grabbed my hand and started running back towards the palm trees.

'Thalassa!' Xavier shrieked. This was familiar. Belle and me... We ran away like this... No. No history doesn't repeat itself. No. This time I am stronger. I know who I am, I know what sort of power I have.

'Nico! Wait hang on!' Nico stopped and turned to look at me. 'My mother isn't dead. She can't die. The only people that rule that Pri are half god and half Titan. My mother is... She's Grejaj. Or Juin. Whatever you want to call her.'

'What?' Nico said with wide eyes. Then he looked behind me and started running again.

'My mother! She's a Titan! She was banished to this island where she would live forever! But then Hephaestus visited her and well... She had Flamma the second. And then Ares and Poseidon came along and well... Hello! But my mother owns the Pri! She gave it to Sal when She was sixteen! I'm not exactly sixteen though. Children of Gods and Titans are immortal. I lived on this island as a five year old for seventy years!'

'That's something we have to talk about later!' Nico yelled. 'Right now we have an army on our tails!' I looked behind us and saw the golden soldiers of the Pri. Gods damn Xavier and his tricks.

We kept running.

* * *

We crashed into the house and screamed our heads off.

'WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!' Nico yelled. 'THERE IS A PRI OUTSIDE!' Everyone was downstairs in under a second.

'A Pri?' Percy muttered.

'That's not the whole Pri. They'll be more. They'll flood the island. Is there anyway-'

'ARGO II!' Leo yelled. 'MY SHIP!' Every looked at outside at the ship in the port.

'We will use that!' I nodded and turned on her heel. I felt so... Serious. Kerasen raced behind me and scowled.

'Fuck it!' She cursed over and over again. 'Did you get mine?'

'Course.' I rolled my eyes. 'We may have to fight so why wouldn't I get your blades?'

'Eh.' Kerasen said and grabbed the box I was holding out to her. She pulled it open and smiled. She took out a long belt with multiple bronze knives strapped into it. She put the belt on and lifted two knives from it. 'Poisen is still on these things. Brilliant.'

'What are you two talking about?' Percy said suddenly as we ran across the sand, to be honest, I didn't feel like answering right now. I just needed to get to that ship. Now. Right now. Finn and Kyle would be amongst those soldiers I knew.

'THALASSA FONIAS JUIN!' Xavier's voice shrieked. I turned my head and saw him grinning like a mad man. It made my skin crawl. I couldn't just leave him here unharmed. I stopped running and everyone over took me.

'C'mon!' Nico yelled. I shook my head and ran towards Xavier. My rage fuelled my body to go faster and faster till I must have been just a blur of movement. I pulled out Tsunami and it became a sword, I yelled as I swung at him. He deflected it easily and smiled.

'After all these years? You'll still try to defeat me?' Xavier laughed.

'My name in Greek Xavier, what does it mean?' I growled.

'Thalassa means Sea, and Fonias means Killer. Juin is your mother. Your Titan mother.' Xavier hissed. 'You are a murderer. Your name even says it.' Xavier laughed again.

'No. You are the murderer.' I snapped and slashed at him again. He deflected and pushed me backwards. I stumbled but quickly regained my balance and ducked as he swung at me. I rolled to his side and slashed, now he had a huge cut on the side of his chest. Satisfaction rolled through me. Xavier yelped in shock and I kicked him, he fell over and I pressed my sword against his throat, also pinning him down.

'You... Wouldn't!' Xavier choked. But there was doubt in his eyes.

'Remember Belle? Remember my best friend? The one you slaughtered in front of hundred of kids and teenagers? The one who was my entire life until _you_ murdered her. I vowed I would take revenge. I swore on the Styx. Now I finally am.' I smiled. 'And I will destroy the Grejaj Pri.'

'Thalassa turn around!' A voice said. I turned my head a bit and saw Finn. A pang of pain went through my chest. Then I saw who was at the end of his sword.

'Nico! What... What are you doing!' I jumped off Xavier and glared at Finn. 'What are _you_ doing more like!'

'I had orders.' Finn snarled. He'd changed. He had more scars. Whip scars.

'Sorry.' Nico said.

'Oh is the woe of friendship. This one is loyal!' Xavier laughed behind me. 'Now, you're coming with me, or he dies. If you come with me, we'll let him go.'

'No you won't.'

'Better then letting yourself down like you did with Belle.'

'No one is going anywhere.' I looked over at Kerasen, more pain. Suddenly everything was crashing around me. Xavier. Finn. Nico. Kerasen. 'I am Kerasen. Daughter of Ares and Juin! Trust me, you don't wanna mess with my sister.'

'Kerasen, there is an army in those palm trees.' I said quietly. 'Don't.' I held back tears. I had no choice. I had to protect Nico. But what would be better? Otis or death? I couldn't let him just... Die. Not after Belle. No. Kerasen growled.

'I won't let them take you away from me again.' Ouch. That hurt. Suddenly the others were around her, and Calypso beside her. I couldn't let them all die. Hazel scrambled to get through to me.

'Stop. There is an entire army. Xavier... Let Nico go. I'll... I'll come with you.'

'No! Thal!' Hazel yelled. 'Don't please!'

'Hazel-' Xavier pushed me over and made a hand sign at Finn.

'Well now, seems we must be going.' Xavier smiled. Finn lower his sword from Nico and walked over to me. He leaned down to pick me back up. I shrugged him off and slapped him away.

'Sorry.' Finn muttered, 'orders.' I wanted to punch in the face. Xavier clicked his fingers and a swirl of sand rose up around us.

* * *

**Kerasen**

'NO!' I screamed when the sand fell back and Thalassa was gone. 'No! Not again! THALASSA!'

'Kerry.' Calypso said softly. 'Look at me Kerry.' I didn't. I collapsed to my knees and sobbed. I'd let her go again. I'd let my little sister disappear into the sea again. Again. I just got her back. We could have built a new relationship. Flamma and Lee... Oh gods. How could I tell Flamma? How could I face her knowing what I'd let happen? How could I look at myself in the mirror? How could I live with myself? 'Kerasen Fairfield.' Calypso put her hand on my shoulder. I shrugged her off.

'That isn't my name.' I growled. 'That isn't my fucking name!' I jumped up and shrieked. 'My name is Keroscene Arsnic Juin! My father is a god and my mother...' I looked at the rest if them, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Rachel, Jason, Piper, Reyna, Leo, Calypso. 'Is a Titan. The Titan Juin. I've been seven years old for seventy years, and when I left this island I grew to a simple mortal. My brother lies beneath the sight if the Trojan war. And I'm not going to let my sister go just like that.' I felt fire place in my eyes, the poison that lived on my blade boiled like my blood. I felt my hands get hot and didn't try to calm myself down. 'I am a poisonous fire. And I will burn down the world until I find her.'

* * *

**DAYM DETERMINDED KERASEN**

**the song**

**Elastic Heart by Sia, the weekend and diplo. For catching fire *_* **

**i feel a deep connection to Elastic Heart because when all my friends left me, I listened to this every minute of everyday, mostly crying. And lately it's been hard. I feel like everyone is leaving me again. But like the songs says, I've got thick skin and an elastic heart. But pull to hard and I will snap. I''me going to snap soon. I knew this person after everyone left me, they made me feel happy again, but they just ended up not talking to me. I didn't know why. Then I found out they were after someone else and I just. I felt so used. So I'm wary of people. But recently I met this person who like, is awesome. They like HOO and PJ, the same music as me and I feel like this person is a really good friend to have. She's awesomeness and cool. New friend ^_^**

**so that's my emotions. **

**Yup.**


	11. Seven Devils

_Holy water cannot help you now_

_Thousand armies couldn't keep me out_

_I don't want your money_

_I don't want your crown_

_See I've come to burn your kingdom down_

_Holy water cannot help you now_

_See I've come to burn your kingdom down_

_And no rivers and no lakes can put the fire out_

_I'm gonna raise the stakes, I'm gonna smoke you out_

_Seven devils all around me!_

_Seven devils in my house!_

_See they were there when I woke up this morning_

_I'll be dead before the day is done_

_Seven devils all around you_

_Seven devils in your house_

_See I was dead when I woke up this morning_

_I'll be dead before the day is done_

_Before the day is done_

_And now all your love will be exorcised_

_And we will find you saints to be canonized_

_And it's an even song_

_It's a melody_

_It's a battle cry_

_It's a symphony_

_Seven devils all around me_

_Seven devils in my house_

_See they were there when I woke up this morning_

_I'll be dead before the day is done_

_Seven devils all around you_

_Seven devils in your house_

_See I was dead when I woke up this morning_

_I'll be dead before the day is done_

_Before the day is done_

_Before the day is done_

_Before the day is done_

_They can keep me out_

_'Til I tear the walls_

_'Til I save your heart_

_And to take your soul_

_For what has been done_

_Cannot be undone_

_In the evil's heart_

_In the evil's soul_

_Seven devils all around you_

_Seven devils in your house_

_See I was dead when I woke up this morning_

_I'll be dead before the day is done_

_Before the day is done_

* * *

**Leo **

I couldn't believe this Goddess.

First off, Kerasen is an immortal _half Titan half god. _With great power, her name is basically a poisonous fire. Thalassa was the leader of the most dangerous Pri to ever exist, and now this happens.

'Kerry.' Calypso said firmly. I don't like her. Calypso is way to out of my league. I knew I didn't have a chance, but she reminded me of every girl who made fun of me in Camp Half Blood, back when I was a kid. And Kerasen hates me, she hates me being around Calypso. I could see that in her eyes. But when something hit the water, everyone got soaked. Kerasen's red hair turned even darker, her skin was pale, her knives glittered. She looked so eerie I shivered. Everyone turned and saw a red clothes figure burst the surface of the water coughing and clawing at the water, and a guy was next to the figure. He had light brown hair and sky coloured eyes. He had a grey fabric band around his head with a symbol on it. I knew him from Camp Half-Blood, he was the demigod who married a Goddess, a dark one. Ciro? The girl next to him was dressed in not really lady like clothes. Well, they were revealing and I guess better for fighting and sneaking around. She had bright red hair, her eyes were red as well. But they were empty and emotionless.

'ARES!' She yelled. 'GET YOUR SORRY ASS DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME!' The girl said when she stood up.

'Kata.' Annabeth muttered. 'We should move away.'

'YOU BROUGHT CIRO DOWN HERE!' Kata screamed at the sky. 'COME DOWN HERE AND FACE EVIL ARES! FACE YOUR SISTER! I WILL DESTROY YOU!'

'Kata!' Ciro hissed loudly. 'STOP!' He grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly. 'For all we know, Hera sent us here.'

'why would she do that!' Kata yelled. 'She has no...' Kata's eyes glazed when she looked over at us. 'Noooooooo! I vowed on the Styx I wouldn't get mixed up in the afairs of demigods again!'

'Kata, let me do all the talking.' Ciro rolled his eyes and started off towards us. He blinked when he saw Percy and Jason. 'Hey... You two? Percy Jackson and Jason Grace?'

'Olympus right?' Jason said.

'Probably. You were there when the Titan war happened.' Ciro grinned.

'We were fighting.' Percy said.

'Kata!' Ciro scored her like a father scorned a child as the goddess grumbled and walked over. 'Right uh... Formalness... I'm Ciro... Son of Notus... Nice to meet you demigods.'

'I'm Kata. I'm not going to run through all my titles. It'll take forever.' Kata grumbled.

'Why?' I asked, like an idiot.

'well, for one there are many, for two, my parents think they can justify their bad treatment with gifts. Which is wrong on every level.' For a goddess, she was alright. I had met goddess that would kill me if I spoke, I'd been up against the most horrid monsters, all evil. The goddess of those monsters stood before me now, and she seemed so nice. 'I am Goddess of Evil. Or basically Goddess of all horrid villains you meet, I put the evil inside them. I am daughter of Zeus and Hera, currently banned from Olympus. I was raised by my uncle Poseidon and sent to live in the underworld. I am owner of...' Kata looked at Calypso and scoffed. '_Used_ to be owner of an island that has now been destroyed. And I'm the defender of demigods. Nice to meet you.'

'You... Uh...' Kerasen stuttered.

'Yes my dear, I cursed you, now what's the problem down here?' Kata sighed. 'I really need to get back to Olympus-'

'i though you said you were banned?' Piper raised an eyebrow. Kata laughed.

'I'm simply a Kinetic controller my dear, I can control wills, water, fire, grass, ice, glass, everything!'

'She can.' Ciro grumbled. I bet he had been on the side of those powers before. Kata raised her hand at Jason, and her eyes started glowing. 'She can also uh... Make people do stuff... control things like lust, hate and all that...' Ciro awkwardly turned on his heel and stared at Kata sideways. As if he could admire her better from that angle. Suddenly Jason sprang into action, spinning around and suddenly kissing Piper. Ciro sighed. Kerasen yelped and hid her eyes. Reyna fell over. Piper squealed and Kata laughed softly and lowered her hand.

'He is strong. Resisted until I made him kiss _you_ McLean. Seems he wants you as much as you want him.' Kata smiled. Jason fell to his knees and Piper fell on her butt blushing furiously.

'What do you want?' Percy demanded. He was so brave in front of Gods, even Rachel hissed slightly at him to shut up. Rachel always confused me, but I admired her for hitting The Lord of the Titans in the eye with her blue plastic hair brush. It was pretty epic.

'Let Rachel tell you.' Kata's glowing eyes turned to the ginger oracle host and she was surrounded by green smoke.

'_Ships shall sail into ancient seas._

_It shall end with the death of Three._

_an Oath to keep with a final breath,_

_While foes bear arms to the doors of death._

_A leader shall fall._

_the cursed will grow tall._

_A fallen will hear death's call.'_

Everyone froze completely as Rachel fell to her knees with shock written across her face. Nico scowled. Percy looked angrily at Kata.

'I will lead you Demigods. Follow me.' Kata said softly and out a hand on Percy's shoulder. 'Trust me.' It was then Nico collapsed.

* * *

**Nico**

I was floating in nothing. I was just there. I couldn't see, couldn't hear. All that went through my mind "She's gone. Just like Bianca." I wanted to cry. Why did everyone leave or disappear? It was bad enough to lose Bianca. Then find out I lost my mother before I could even remember her face, then I lose Percy. Now I lose Thalassa. No. No I haven't lost her. That was called giving up. I wasn't giving up. Not until-

'Not until you're dead.' A familiar voice said. But the voice was muffled. I came to my senses, I felt around my hands, soft. I opened my eyes and saw a shell like ceiling above me. Also a face. Blue eyes bore into mine, honey coloured hair fell just in front of my face. 'Right?' Jay sighed above me.

'Jay.' I mumbled. 'Hi. Where-' Jay hugged me. I struggled, I hated being touched.

'I said I'd give you a hug. And cake. But not yet. You haven't freed me yet Nico Di Angelo.' Jay smiled and pushed me away. It was then I looked around. We were in a huge clam. 'I'm not Jay. I'm Sal. Daughter of Poseidon. Full sister of Thalassa Fonias Juin. Or fully translated into English, Sea Killer Juin.'

'Free you? What do you mean _free_ you?' I scowled.

'If you want to free her from what she is destined to become... You must get me out of the shell. But that will also mean my sister... Flamma...' I shivered. I'd heard the cries of a girl when I was in the Underworld, my dad simply said "the flame is calling", Persephone muttered "Flamma" once. I had no idea who Flamma was, but I could tell we were related. Somehow. Probably dad. 'And Obex... All of us.'

* * *

It was the mansion gardens. Three kids sat in the grass. All of them had glossy black hair.

'Cyrus!' A girl said with a grin on her face. 'Look!' she held up a flower crown triumphantly.

'Whatever Bianca.' Cyrus said, the boy was leaning against a tree. The shadows around his hid most of his face, but his eyes were bright blue, like a summer wave. The girl, Bianca, scowled. Her eyes were green, the complete opposite to Cyrus. But they were the same age, and they looked like twins. The third kid was a girl as well, but she looked younger then Cyrus or Bianca. 'Keep Jay safe by the way. Mum will go _merda_ crazy.' Kids shouldn't be swearing like that.

'Where's Luke? Where's uncle Percy? He said he's teach us how to control water!' Bianca complained. 'Where's aunt Piper? Uncle Leo?'

'Ever find it weird how we have so many aunts and uncles?' Cyrus grumbled. Jay, youngest, had the same eyes I'd seen twice before. Sea coloured, a mix of green and blue.

'Well then where's _dad_?' Jay moaned. 'I want dad to get me cards!'

'Ugh.' Bianca rolled her eyes. 'Dad is with mum. They are going out for once. And... LUKE!'

* * *

**Thalassa**

I sobbed as soon as I saw the familiar cavern. I broke down crying. I felt my blood react to this place, I knew I was already gold by now. Finn but a hand on my shoulder but I slapped him away.

'I HATE YOU! TRAITOR!' I snarled at him. 'You took me away from people I love! How dare you take away my happiness!' I yelled. Everyone turned to watch. 'WHAT? You want me to be a leader? Well fine! I'll be a leader!' I stood up and clapped my hands together. Pipes exploded all over the cavern and kids screamed as they water touched them. They all bolted for dry cover.

'Calm down.' Xavier chuckled. I screamed at him and turned to water into a raging wave that I hoped would drown Xavier. But then he grabbed me and stabbed something into my neck, a needle. I yelped and jumped away, pulling it out my neck and throwing it behind me.

'Once again you've taken everything.' I said as I fell to my knees. 'You've taken everything...'

* * *

**short chapter, but it did the purpose it needed to do. By the way,**

**three people will die. **

**MWHAHAHAHA**

**Seven Devils: Florence + The Machine **


	12. Fight for you

_We live in our own world  
We feel the weight that we create  
Whoever knows what's real  
Turn your backs to appreciate_

_And the day's gonna come  
And the day's gonna come  
And the day's gonna come  
When you decide who you'll become_

_I know you know it  
You know it  
But you can't chose who's inside  
But if you just show it  
Let me know it  
Then I'll fight for you tonight_

_I'LL FIGHT FOR YOU  
I'LL FIGHT FOR YOU  
Tonight_

_We take each other's faults  
We know the way to use it all  
The world can't turn enough  
It never changes up for us_

_And the day's gonna come  
And the day's gonna come  
And the day's gonna come  
When you decide who you'll become_

_I know you know it  
You know it  
But you can't chose who's inside  
If you just show it  
Let me know it  
Then I'll fight for you tonight_

_I'LL FIGHT FOR YOU  
I'LL FIGHT FOR YOU  
Tonight  
I'LL FIGHT FOR YOU  
I'LL FIGHT FOR YOU  
Tonight_

_We're both fighting here  
Keep on fighting, yeah  
Can't stop this time  
Tell it, tell it when it's done_

_You don't have to fight no more  
This is my war  
Pull out my sword  
Back up, I'm strapped up  
I got this, I promise  
I think this is what they make back up for  
This is my score  
Let me put something on the board  
Your hand-me-down handicap secondhand trouble  
That you try to juggle  
You need a hand, hand me that  
I hold the door for you, shovel  
I love you like blood do  
See you shall scuffle, in triumph I'll beat and you'll miss  
Now wipe out your sandy bag  
Sure, we fall but standing back to back  
I can't evacuate you in this situation  
Tie your shoelace, I fall behind  
You wait for, it's your boy  
Got your fort, nevermore  
Raise your port, Bruce Mighty and relax, war_

_I know you know it  
You know it  
But you can't chose who's inside  
If you just show it  
Let me know it  
Then I'll fight for you tonight_

_I'LL FIGHT FOR YOU  
I'LL FIGHT FOR YOU  
Tonight  
I'LL FIGHT FOR YOU  
I'LL FIGHT FOR YOU  
Tonight_

* * *

**Nico**

Sal was watching me. I guess I must still be asleep.

'what was that?' I hissed.

'You already know what it is.' Sal sighed. I did. My future. She had just shown me my own kids. It was so obvious. Bianca, Jay?

'You shouldn't have shown me my own future.'

'It's not. It could be your future. It could be your life if you make the right choices. If everyone lives. If just this once, everybody lives.'

'No one ever lives. Every time something happens, someone dies.' I said bitterly. I could list everyone that died. Everyone. I knew most if them. _Bianca_.

'then it should make you more determined to save her. My little sister.' Sal took a deep breath. 'Gaia has returned. Remember that Nico Di Angelo. You must, at all costs, protect your friends, the ones you love.'

* * *

**Piper**

Nico woke up. I was a little creeped out by him. He looked so distracted. Kata told us we had to get to the Argo II. Ciro wrote down what Rachel had said.

'We are going into battle. I guess you guys need a bit of a makeover.' Kata mused. She pulled Percy by his shirt away from the group, as we had hudled together like lost kittens. Kata must think we were pathetic. 'Now... Riptide, take it out.'

'How did... Nevermind.' Percy sighed and took the ballpoint pen out his pocket. Meanwhile, Kata clicked her fingers at Reyna, and she completely changed. Her long sleeve top was replaced by roman armour, in fact all her clothes were replaced by roman armour. And it bared her tattoo. Four bars, sword and torch crossed over each other.

'_what_?' Reyna said in shock.

'True form, you're just missing a cape I believe...' Kata hummed as she took the ballpoint pen and uncapped it. She smiled and weaves it between her fingers, swinging it around. 'Hello old friend.' she seemed to be talking to the sword. 'I used to wield this blade. Now, your turn.' She clicked her fingers at Percy. He was wearing the kind of clothes you get at that Camp Half Blood. 'I think you are being dressed by your parents... Greek or Roman... Hmph.' Soon everyone had weapons and clothes. It was actually pretty cool.

'Now what?' Kerasen snapped. 'How do we find my sis?'

'We sail to the Larth.' Ciro said, looking out over the sea. 'Being a kid of the wind, I have a good sense of direction. We go West.'

* * *

**Thalassa**

Pain struck my body like a ton of electric volts. I groaned as Xavier kicked me again.

'You are seriously lucky I don't have knives.' Xavier snarled. I was happy he didn't. I already felt like I was going to die. 'You really do think you... You think we're the bad guys? Do you remember when you met Luke? Did you actually even talk to him? He seemed pretty uneasy around you. I wonder why that was. You have any idea?' Xavier knelt down and grinned. 'I hope you are ready for the darker side again Thalassa Juin. Half Titan or not, I can still beat you down to that of a Mortal.' I noticed something in his hand, like a thing they give you an injection with...

'Fuck you and that fucking shot can keep away from me.' I hissed. Xavier sighed.

'I do wish you were more cooperative. It would make my life so much easier.' Xavier shrugged. 'Keep still.'

'No!' I yelped and kicked out at him. Xavier had an annoyed look on his face now and pulled my wrists together, pulling them over my head and pinning them there.

'You are difficult.' He sighed. 'Marta! Help me out!' He yelled. I froze at the name of my old friend. Marta was much older now, maybe twenty years old. Her tanned skin littered with scars and her eyes fierce and hidden. When she saw me she didn't react at all. I felt more pain, after effects. 'I need you to inject her with this, in her neck, blood stream to the brain you see, quicker effect.' Xavier said and pinned the rest of my body to the floor and gave Marta the injection. Marta hesitated for just a second, that was cruel. It gave me a flicker of hope. Hope was no use in this world. She shoved the needle in my neck and I screamed, not because of pain, because I suddenly realised what the shot would do. I was helpless as the liquid was released into my blood stream. Xavier got off me and left the room with Marta. I _felt_ it. I could feel it taking over already. Probably making me glow and turn gold, like my blood partly was. Like everyone in this place was. My thoughts scattered and I fought to hold onto any of my real memories. I managed to hold onto the idea of Nico. Nico and the others. I held onto that thought and pain seared my mind, driving me insane. I couldn't let go. I had to fight back. If I died, then they couldn't go to war. If I lived, I was doomed. Xavier would probably make me kill my friends.

_friends_.

What are friends?

I don't know.

I am Thalassa Juin. I rule over the Grejaj Pri. I have no friends. Xavier is my captain. Isabella is my adviser. I was not in pain. Xavier saved me. I owe him my life and loyalty. Only one thought whizzed around my mind, Nico? What was Nico?

* * *

**Yes I am evil.**

**Yes some shit will go down between Thal and the guys. **

**.-. **

**I felt like crying when I wrote this XD Thalassa is gonna be an evil shit XD**

**:D**

**Fight for you : Pia Mia feat. Chance the Rapper**

**Yeh Thal did fight for you Nico, poor girl is just to weak XD **

**Holy fuck I'm evil. **

**Well, church time ^_^**


	13. Castle of Glass

_Take me down to the river bend_

_Take me down to the fighting end_

_Wash the poison from off my skin_

_Show me how to be whole again_

_Fly me up on a silver wing_

_Past the black where the sirens sing_

_Warm me up in a nova's glow_

_And drop me down to the dream below_

_'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass_

_Hardly anything there for you to see_

_For you to see_

_Bring me home in a blinding dream,_

_Through the secrets that I have seen_

_Wash the sorrow from off my skin_

_And show me how to be whole again_

_'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass_

_Hardly anything there for you to see_

_For you to see_

_'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass_

_Hardly anything else I need to be_

_'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass_

_Hardly anything there for you to see_

_For you to see_

_For you to see_

* * *

**Kerasen**

No. No. No. No. Rachel was just sitting down. She was sitting fucking down and now... Now I know I'm doomed. It seemed so cool and calm. The sea wasn't calming for me. Sea kills fire. Since i'm a Pyromanic, I don't do water very well.

'It's nice isn't it.' Rachel sighed. 'Sailing.'

'Yeah I guess.' I said quietly. I wasn't in the mood. Calypso was hanging around Leo. I didn't want her to hang around Leo. At all. Never. Uh uh no way.

'You don't like Leo.' Rachel raised an eyebrow as if sensing my thoughts.

'He's a brat.' I scowled. 'He likes Calypso.'

'Why does that make you hate him? It's bit stupid.' Rachel raised an eyebrow. I couldn't explain. It hurt. My lips were sealed. I couldn't tell anyone, no one would ever understand.

'You couldn't possibly know how it feels to be like me Rachel. You're an Oracle. Even Octavian listens to you.' I said miserably

'One the Maiden,

Two the cursed,

And three alone,

Shall diverse their chosen paths,

And tumble back into the Larth. I got that kind of prophecy a few days ago.' Rachel sighed. I froze. My mind went wild. _Maiden_. _Cursed_. _Alone_.

_'Be afraid of me. I will take life of whom made you cursed my child. You will be safe as long as she dies. And as long as he dies, you will be happy. Trust me Keroscene Arsnic Juin, you will be safe from harm if you let her and he fall pray to the Larth, as you almost did.' _

_'no!' I screamed. 'I won't let you kill anyone!' _

'You know what it means.' Rachel said finally. 'Who?'

'Me, Calypso, someone else. A guy. I don't know who. But one thing I know, that line of the other prophecy? Three will die or something, either two or one will die in the Larth. I'm almost sure of it.' Rachel nodded.

'Leo.'

'Huh?'

'You hate him.'

'And?'

'He has to go with you.'

'What?'

'You'll understand, you have war abilities, Calypso is a brilliant plant girl, Leo is... Leo has power over fire.' I stared at her. I knew he was a Cabin Nine kid... But... Fire? I knew if put his fire on... I'd go mad. Pyromania and such. 'And he can make things. It'll probably save your life. His, Calypso and your life.'

'LARA ISLAND!' Ciro yelled from the crow's nest. That was it, the Larth was on this island. The place someone could die. A bitter feeling settled in my heart. I didn't like Leo, didn't mean I'd be fine with his death. Calypso tripped over when walking towards me, and even before I could move, Leo appeared from no where and stopped her from falling.

'Thanks...' She mumbled and stared at him. It made me feel sick. He grinned at her. I hated the way his eyes sparkled when she thanked him. If I was honest, I'd say I was jealous. But I wasn't truthful at all. 'Kerry, you ok with this island?' She said quietly.

'I'm fine.' I lied.

* * *

'So that's your plan?' Leo sighed. 'I don't know Percy.'

'Is Thal on this island?'

'What does any of this mean anyway?'

'The Larth is where demigods die. Why would a Pri be down there?'

'Shhhhh.' Percy waved everyone to silence. Nico was the only one who was silent. He was looking in the corner, thinking. 'Kerasen says it's what is meant to happen.' Nico started humming softly, it was quiet, but irritating.

'So me, you and Calypso are going?' Leo raised an eyebrow. 'Stuck on a island with two hot girls. Nice.'

'_Leo_!' Basically everyone but me and Nico hissed. He kept humming. I felt my eye twitch.

'This is serious Leo.' I snapped.

'Yeah I know.' Leo narrowed his eyes at me. 'Trust me I do.'

'Don't narrow your eyes at me.'

'What are you gonna do about it?' Leo rolled his eyes. 'Glare at me some more? You do that enough.'

'You wanna fight me repair boy? Cause that is all you are, just the guy that fixes the pipes. And you know what? Back the fuck up from Cally.'

'Make me.' Leo stood up at I gave him the worst death stare I'd ever given someone.

'Kerry-' I threw a clenched fist at Leo, he would have been way to slow to dodge it, if Calypso hadn't grabbed my fist and pushed me away from Leo. '_Don't_.' She shouted.

'Calypso? You... You protected him.' I suddenly realised I didn't just have a clenched fist, I had one of my knives in my hand. I frowned. I didn't remember grabbing one.

'Of course I did!' Calypso sighed. 'You know how you are with fighting. One minute you are just sitting there, next second Leo would have been dead.'

'He was being annoying! And I have knives at my disposal. Who gave me knives?'

'Thalassa did.' Hazel helped me back up. 'Before they took her. Calypso, she's a kid of Ares-'

'what's that suppose to mean?' I snatched my hand away from her.

'You're prone to sharp pointy objects.'

'She could've killed me.' Leo looked a little pale. Everyone was silent for an entire minute. Nico's humming was the only thing that kept me from concentrating on a target.

'Enough talk, you three have to get over yourselves and get in that island.' Kata hissed. 'Nico, stop humming!' She snapped. 'Leo, get us really close to the island, Kerasen, calm the fuck down, Percy, we'll need your hydrokinesis to transport them without drowning or monsters attacking them.' She ordered everyone to do different things. Apart from me. I flipped a knife in my hand and scowled, my shortish hair needed to be shorter. I cut some of it off, leaving it in small flicks. I sighed. I always did that when I was stressed, cut my hair. Calypso did my hair when I was younger. I threw the knife at the wall.

'No need to be so mad.' Ciro raised an eyebrow. 'Anger issues are normal for kids of Ares crossed with Titans. Look at the legend of Polemos, your full brother.'

'It's not a legend.' I snapped. 'Polemos is more real then I am. He's locked under a war site. I know that much.'

'you know you'll have to defeat your past to even have a chance at a future.' Ciro sighed. 'You know what you have to fight, so think about that and that alone.'

'I know.' I snapped again. 'I know I have to fight. For Calypso-'

'No. Wrong. You fight for what you think is the best thing for you. Calypso isn't meant to be your entire life Kerasen. Your entire life is about you and your senses.' Ciro stood up and pulled the knife out the wood. He handed it to me and winked before walking off. 'I was a demigod as well once. I know how hard it is to fight without an end. Trust me when I say you shouldn't fight for Calypso.' I didn't trust him when he said that. I would never listen to anyone who said that. It was stupid. Calypso was my life.

* * *

**Piper**

I found a dagger. Kata actually gave it to me. She said it belonged to Helen, the one who was around... Who caused a war. And funny thing, when I looked into it, I saw Thalassa. She was in the dark, her figure barely visible, and she looked like she was in extreme pain. She was different though, she started to glow. A golden colour rolling off her body causing the room she was in to light up. And she was calm. She looked straight ahead, her eyes glowing eerie green. I looked away. I kept seeing that awful image. I didn't know what happened, but my gut told me it wasn't good at all. Nico climbed up the mast, to were it crossed for the sails, and sat down. He looked over the sea I assumed. He kept doing that. I was sitting in the rigging, my feet tangled in the rope to keep me on the _Argo II_, and I watched everyone do what they did. Percy was messing with the water, Annabeth by his side. Jason was lowering the sails. He turned his head slightly and locked eyes with me. My back tingled. As it did every time he even looked in my direction. I looked at something else instead. Frank started helping Jason. Hazel watched for a second before she walked beneath me.

'Hey Piper, could you help out down here?' She said.

'I'll be down in a second. I just... I just need a minute to calm down.' Everyone was upset about what happened earlier, between Kerasen and Leo. Those two always seemed... Off... With each other. Like mixing flammable liquid with a match. But was basically them anyway. Kerasen, Keroscene. Leo had power of fire... Pyrokinesis. Kerasen was a Pyromanic. She was bound to be mad at him. And he was hanging around Calypso a lot. Suddenly the rigging wobbled and I lost my grip on it. I yelped as I fell off, but was equally surprised I didn't feel extreme hurt when I finally fell. I opened my eyes and almost screamed in shock. Jason had caught me. I guess he had shook the rigging, because Hazel was raising her eyebrows at me and shaking her head. I scrambled away from Jason and grabbed my knife from the ground, blushing furiously.

'Ready now?' Hazel smiled evilly. 'Or you want superman to catch you again?'

'Superman?' Both me and Jason said at the same time. More blushing.

'Jason can fly. So can Superman.' Hazel raised an eyebrow.

'Oh.' I said. 'What are we doing then?'

* * *

'Take this.' I said giving Kerasen the beige bag of supplies. 'Try not to kill Leo in the Larth.'

'I'll try. But no promises.' Kerasen smiled slightly. 'If I find Thalassa or anything else, I'll send an IM.' I nodded. Kerasen leaned forward to my ear and I heard laughter on her voice. 'Talk to Jason without turning as red as Drew's lipstick.' I already felt heat rushing to my face.

'I...'

'Reyna spoke to me about Camp Jupiter, she thinks you'll have to go there. But then I said about Camp Half Blood, and she shrugged. We may have to go to both camps.'

'Maybe. But we would be fine either way. Rome and Greece... After the first time it was destroyed all those years ago... Grome was made as a sign of peace. So we should all work together right?' She nodded.

* * *

**Leo** (**johnnyip1)**

I couldn't stop looking at Calypso with misty eyes. She got to work with sort some things out, and dang she was quick. Her fingers fluttering over everything she touched, seemingly making it seem so much better. Her movements swift, her work done in a flash, and here I was, drooling over her. No, I denied myself the chance to fall for her. I couldn't fall for her. Kerasen would kill me on the spot. And Calyspo seemed like.. One of those girls. Those girls that teased him when he was younger, the girls who made fun of his scrawny body. So her avoided contact with her, but he couldn't hell the need for small talk and small favours. Percy and Annabeth seemed so happy. But then... there was Nico. Love struck once again, but this time over Percy's sister. _Percy Jackson's sister_.

'Leo, we're going.' Kerasen said sourly, I studied her for a minute. Her cropped flame like hair, fierce deadpan eyes and glare, like some sort of wild animal, small body shape, good upper body strength probably. Kerasen stared at him for minute as well. Before she looked away.

'Let's go.' Calypso sighed. I stared at the beautiful girl that was Calypso. Then at Reyna, Piper, Annabeth, Hazel. All of them were pretty. Kata was even pretty. But Thalassa Fairfield- I mean, Thalassa Juin was also pretty. All of them. I sighed and looked forward. I always had trouble with girls. Calypso just seemed slightly different. And Kerasen could see it in my eyes. I knew that much.

* * *

**ERMAHGAWD **

**Let me tell you somethin'**

**no one will die I promise. ~(^.^~) be prepared for Caleo action 0^0**

**see if you can find the input from my boyfriend 0^0 **

**To: Laine Mary.**

**i'm so sorry darlin', but I am gonna do some very... Very... VERY evil things in next few chapters sorry, even I don't want to write them, but it must happen alas. **

**Johnny says: 0^0 uh hello I have no idea why this woman is making me say stuff uh hi I guess? Hi to um... Laine Mary... Jaaay... *btw nice name gurl, I like the long "a"* I'll just... Steampunk my way out of this situation... **


	14. Sorry

Sorry guys, not gonna be able to update for 2 weeks cause I'm on holiday in Mexico and the internet in the hotel sucks, I can't get it on my iPad so I'm using my mums. I won't be gone for long, so do not fear, I shall return, whenever I can find internet, I will update, I promise. When I do, this message with be deleted.

Ok bye

~ Becky


End file.
